The Start of the Rest of My Life
by Franca-the-Fortress
Summary: Maxie just lost her child, her best friend, and her confidence. A new journey awaits her and she takes control of her destiny. When she does things start going her way and she starts to fight for the right to live life on her terms and she discovers the love of man she never thought would look her way and the baby named after the one she loved most back in her arms.
1. Chapter 1

**As of late in my head I have thought up of an unlikely pairing but I think they could be magnificent in the future. I have decided to write a fanfic of Maxie and Dante because they seem unlikely but I think they can balance each other out. I don't like Nulu at all and that's saying something because I have liked Marcy/Emme Rylan's portrayals of other roles in the past. I can't stand Lulu on the show but it has been a while since I have watched GH but to me the only thing I see going is a divorce between Lulu and Dante and they will be getting divorced in this fic. This fic will mostly be in Maxie's POV but may have some Dante POVs as well but his will be stated. Minor background characters will be used as well. I also don't own any of these characters they belong to ABC Daytime and I only profit in views, comments, and faves/follows. Original characters will be my property but otherwise no.  
**

I may have had issues with Ellie in the past but I am grateful that she has stepped in to help Spinelli take care of my baby since the judge ordered his decree. I could fight the judge on his order because its absolutely ridiculous that he could have made this decision when other people have abused and neglected their children and they still retain custody. I know what I did to Lulu and Dante was cruel and wrong but that doesn't have any baring on my parental skills. Diane says we could appeal the decision because the judge used the separation of child and mother to be a punishment to the mother for not being truthful of the parentage of said child. She is also told me appealing wouldn't be the best decision because the verdict was a small amount of time and could be much worse if the judge had been more bias.

Six months is an eternity to me because that is time I will never get back with my child. I never will get to breastfeed her and do things other mothers get to do. Mac holds me and tells me to make my life better in any way I can so it can make both Georgies proud of me. Make Robin proud of me. My dad is right I can't change the circumstances of my past but I can shape my present and my future. And fuck the judge I am not doing anything to change my life because of him but because the memory of my sister doesn't deserve to be in vain and also the memory of BJ and Uncle Tony. They all loved me and wanted better for me and I have to live in a way that honors them and makes my baby girl proud. But most of all I need to do this for myself. I deserve the world and I realize that's what Georgie always wanted for me. She wanted me to see I deserve nice things too and that I shouldn't let Uncle Tony sacrifice and BJ's heart be for nothing. I am done thinking that I am not good enough or trying to be other's expectation of good. I have to let my decisions be my own.

And because of this I think I have to be done with Lulu. It felt like she was a different person like some crazed person throwing all my misdeeds and insecurities in my face. I would have never thought someone who regarded me as a best friend would do that to me child or not. I am sorry for not telling her but Robin is something sacred to me. She was a sister to me and Georgie and I have always felt immense guilt for her death and Lulu didn't care about using that against me. Dante looked reluctant but he let it happen anyways. I know I am not close with Dante like I was with Lulu but he was always someone who looked for justice but also never wanted to hurt anyone. That hurt me more than anything and the look in his eyes of guilt made it hurt worse. He willingly let it happen like it was okay and tried to take my baby away from me. Only thing out of this whole thing that was good was that the judge recognized Spinelli is an amazing person and he deserved to be apart of his child's life. Out of all of this I am most saddened with myself about that. I almost let Spinelli not have the opportunity to not be a father. His forgiveness was completely unneccesary but I am grateful for that. He is a part of my life that I will forever be grateful for. Good people like him don't deserve the hurt I put him through.

I think of how I can do something productive for myself that will be meaningful but stay true to myself at the same time. And I know just the thing. I call my mom and I tell her about my plan and she says she is really proud of me and that it is a wonderful idea and she could do nothing but support my decision and I am glad to hear of it.

I pack most of my comfortable clothes and some toiletries and I get my things together. I meet the guy who is subletting my apartment and he is very cute but he isn't on my radar I am done with the shallow things for a while. He was nice and I told him I would be gone for a while and I left. I came by the docks one last time only to feel the wind and smell the water. Its not at Georgie's grave where I feel her closest its here. When the wind blows here its almost as if I can feel Georgie hugging me and its the last time I am going to feel that for a while. I just want to be alone and I think I should get up and leave but I change my mind if anyone has any lip I will tell them to shut the fuck up and scram.

I see that its Britt and I want to walk the other way because she is always just such a bitch. I wonder if that's what people felt like when I used to talk to them when they were younger. I find myself getting jealous because Britt is with her child and its a bleak reminder that I don't have mine and it just sucks.

"Hey Maxie..." Britt sounds like she is somewhat nervous. Why would the witch sounds nervous around me does she expect me to attack her and steal her baby because I don't have mine. I am not freaking crazy.

"What do you want Britt?" I don't feel like being irritated.

"Uhh... I didn't plan on seeing you anytime soon but I should just come out and say it because I owe it to you. I am very sorry for how I treated you before. It was wrong of me to be such a bitch to you and it was worse because I was your doctor. It was my job to make you feel comfortable and my oath should be to see to it my patients get the best care I can give and I deprived you of that with my behavior. I jus want you to know I am sorry for that. I heard about that case Maxie and if you want to appeal I will have testify on your behalf if need be. I can't imagine what you are going through but I know you don't deserve that."

"And how would you know what I deserve? You don't know me and we sure as hell are not friends." I can't help but be bitchy to her even if she is apologizing for how she treated me. Britt is that type of person who would tell you all of that and then say just kidding and laugh in your face. I wouldn't blame anyone for not taking what she says at face value. I am no fool to trust her so foolishly.

"I guess I deserve that. I don't really talk about my life often but I see a lot of myself in you Maxie we grew up with similar backgrounds. We both had absentee parents only difference between us is you had a sister and a man who treated you as his own." Britt looks almost jealous of me. I wonder why because look how my life turned out... I have no job and my kid is across the country.

"How do you know about my life? We are not close and I know for sure we have never discussed my childhood." I am kind of pissed because she knows a lot of me and I know next to nothing about her.

"Maxie this is a town where your family history is on the forefront of many people's minds and I am a doctor that works at General Hospital. That hospital is filled with people who remember you and your family's history there." Britt is right but I feel she wants to say more but something is holding her back. Maybe she really does feel bad about her attitude towards others. It is weird to be around Britt this long and she isn't being a bitch. She is actually someone who has the ability to be nice and listen. I don't want to dump my problems on her she might flip the script and say "fuck off, I'm a doctor not a shrink."

"I guess I could say that I forgive you. I am trying to turn a new leaf in my life and this seems like a good place to start. I don't want to hold on to pettiness and its not like I haven't been a bitch. I was for a longtime. The only reason I didn't turn out like you is because I always had my sister Georgie to keep me in check. No offense or anything like that but I kind of used to be like you before."

"If that's the case I wish I had a Georgie too! I have Ben now but before him I was incredibly lonely and I had absolutely no one growing up. I had a mother who was obsessed with my loser father and my father didn't give two shits about me because he wanted a son he could mold into becoming his heir. So that meant I got shipped off to boarding schools. I always spent holidays with the staff at my boarding schools. They took me in like I was their daughter when my own parents couldn't even send me a card. I envy your life Maxie. My kid's name is Benjamin named after a long time friend whose mom worked at the boarding school I went too. I followed him to America for University and everything. I guess he's like my Georgie. Always trying to steer me in the right direction but its hard when you have a raging bitch like me for a friend." She starting chuckling a bit and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself. Its weird that Britt and I are baring our souls to each other definitely not how I envisioned this day going. Its my last night here before I leave for a while and I kind of feel sad for Britt. We are getting along and she is going to be alone again where most people who know her don't like her. If there is one thing I know about this town is that they are hypocritical pieces of shit who think they can judge you even when they have done the worst imaginable. I should tell her she can talk to Sam but Sam has her own issues she is going through right now.

"Tonight is my last night here for a while." I blurt out before I can help myself

"Where are you going? Not that I blame you this place can be stifling small towns always are when you are not cookie cutter."

"I am going to Mexico for a while."

"What's in Mexico that you don't have here?"

"Well I'm Mexican and my mom's family is like Aztec royalty and stuff and I wanted to connect with my roots there and help my fellow Aztecs because the place my grandmother is from has been a little trying for the people. I am trying help others as well as help myself but its also a duty that I have never really fulfilled."

"So you are like a warrior princess? Talk about cool I keep meeting all this royalty. First Nikolas and now you is anyone else a princess in this town?"

"Actually yeah one of my best friends Sam is a princess she is Nikolas's cousin. She doesn't act like it or anything. She isn't stuffy or so guarded with manners. She is a heap load of fun when she wants to be. Speaking of Nikolas I see you with him a little bit. Are you guys like an item or something?" I have to text or call Sam before I leave. I know its been a while since we have spoken but she doesn't deserve to hear me leaving through gossip she deserves a call from me.

I could swear Britt the big bad witch is smiling and blushing like its high school. That is all the answer I need.

"Its weird I didn't expect any of this to happen to me when I moved. I hardly ever seen me becoming a mother and its weirdly fantastic. Shit I am sorry Maxie I don't mean to say it like that." She starts apologizing but I want her to know its not her fault I don't have my kid and she shouldn't feel like she should apologize for getting to be a mother.

"Whoa there's no need to apologize. I want to hear the story. You are a mother no ifs, ands, or buts about it so don't apologize for it. So go on I want to hear the rest okay."

"Okay. Well I was pregnant and I started becoming obsessed with Patrick because my mom kept pushing me into it. One day I just woke up and realized I don't love Patrick at all and I was scared as hell I was going to become my mother. Chasing after a man who didn't love me and I couldn't imagine the hurt that comes with that kind of rejection for my kid. I love my mom but for a woman who wickedly genius the mention of my father makes her turn into a pathetic lovesick fool that pushes everything in her life aside for that obsession. Its not even like my dad is Brad Pitt or anything. My mom is a domineering type who doesn't accept anything less than submission and it felt like she had me in a chokehold emotionally. I lied to Patrick about him being the father of my kid for this twisted sense of approval from my mother. I was slowly turning into her ready to manipulate any situation to get what I thought I wanted.

I liked the idea of Patrick but I don't even really know him but I was ready to make this false family with him because I wanted to please my mom. My life became this haze of lies and my mother telling me what I wanted. She was transposing her desires for mine and I didn't notice until I really felt Ben. After that I wanted to break free but I got myself in so deep. But then like a Hallmark movie I met Nikolas and his cute son and I was attracted to him because of his kindness. I haven't felt that kind of kindness since Benjamin and his family treating me like family and it was nice. I thought wow this guy and his son is being nice to me. I told myself to just shut up and bask in it because once he learns who I am he will be on his way. Even when Elizabeth was trying her hardest telling me I should stay away from Nikolas and telling him about all the stuff I did wrong and why he couldn't be associated with me he didn't leave. He told me he would reserve judgment from how I was with him and that made me so happy.

For a while he was just a supportive friend helping me through my pregnancy. Slowly we started opening up to each other about our sucky childhoods and we bonded and our attraction grew. Its kinda weird to say but its like Nik, Spence, Ben and I are just a family and we just go with it. I don't want to question it or burst my happy bubble. I come home to help Spencer with his homework and nurse Ben and Nik and I do boring crap like wash dishes even though he has a household staff. I didn't grow up like that. Ben's mom was the cleaning lady at the boarding school so we helped her clean when we had nothing to do. And the weird part is I love it, I crave it. We always want things we never have and I want and love domesticity. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought this would be my life. There's also other things that aren't so normal like Nik and Spence being royalty so realtively normal. The stability is so alluring to be able to come home to someone or someones is just the best. The only thing I hate is that we live on an island its a bitch to get to work when you miss the ferry."

"This is weirdly nice I must say. When I get back I would really like to be friends. When you want to try you aren't a mean person at all. I am happy that you have what you want. Here's my phone number just in case you need a friend when these fuckers get to be too much. Watch out for Elizabeth when she sets her sights on a man it becomes her mission to try to disrupt a relationship. My friend Sam went crazy when it happened with her don't let her ruin what you have okay."

"Thanks Maxie, I would definitely like to be friends when you get back. I know its stupid to ask but do you know how to speak Spanish it would suck to get there and not be able to communicate with the people."

"Yeah I know Spanish! I only look like a shallow airhead. People don't expect me to know much because I am all about fashion and lifestyle but there's more to me than that."

"I wasn't meaning to call you stupid its just the Americans I know only really know English."

"Well I have to know Spanish. My mom instilled the language in me and my sister like her mother did with her. We spoke it when we were alone together but everyone else in our life really only spoke English since my mom was always trying to chase adventure with my father."

"That's cool. In Switzerland some people can speak English but it isn't a common practice because there isn't an English zone there. Its something you pick up in school if you want too."

"So English isn't your first language?" I am kind of curious because Switzerland is a country I never been too. Not that I have traveled much in my life past New York City.

"Its not even my third. When you go to Switzerland you speak the language of the zone you are from. Then you another national language if you want to learn another language you can entitled too as long as your school offers it or you learn yourself."

"That is kind of awesome so you speak like how many languages?"

" My first language is German because my mom spoke that to me when I was young but since I lived in the Romandy I learned French in school and decided to learn Italian when I was older. I know a little Burmese but not like fluent in it or anything and of course I know English."

"Man if you didn't eat you could have totally been the next international supermodel."

"Uhh... thanks." We start laughing but oh man she has the height and she can speak all the languages of most designers. If I was her manager I could get her booked for so many jobs. She could totally make kickass looks because she does have an inner bitch that would translate well into photos. I am getting ahead of myself. The woman is a serious doctor modeling would be serious and I doubt Prince Nik would want to have to share his lady with the world moving around constantly. It isn't good for Ben to be globetrotting and worse for Spencer who has lost a couple of mother figures in his life to not have someone be present for him. But man in another life I could have made Britt a star.

"I'm just saying you have great height and you speak the languages of most top designers they would absolutely love you but I am getting ahead of myself."

"Do you see fashion being your main career?"

"Yeah its what drives me. Its more than clothes or a look to me. Its about using tools to be creative. Using the body or an idea as a canvas and building from it. Its my domain you know like being a doctor is for you. I know its a silly equivocation but its what I love and it what I know. I could totally give you a wardrobe makeover if you want not that what you wear is atrocious or anything but nothing wrong with adding new things."

"We can maybe do that when you come back it seems like fun." Her phone starts ringing and she apologizes but I can tell she has to take it because its a photo of Nikolas that pops up.

I hear her talking to Nikolas.

"_Hey baby what's up?"_

"_Its getting dark and I was just wondering if you were coming home or you had to stay at the hospital. If you are I can come and pick up Ben and we could maybe have a little dinner. Spencer is wondering where you are because apparently I can't do math problems as fast as you." _

"_I totally lost track of time. I was talking to a friend and time seems to fly I guess. I have Ben with me and I guess I should get a move on because the ferry is going to come soon."_

"_What friend would that be? Britt please tell me it wasn't Brad..."_

"_Brad isn't a bad guy Nik and no it wasn't I made a new friend today I'll tell you more about it when I get home."_

"_I am glad you made a new friend. You would have plenty more if people knew the real you."_

"_I have a reputation to maintain thank you very much."_

"_If you want to talk to your friend some more I can come pick you up in a helicopter."_

"_Nikolas no! I don't want Ben in a helicopter he is too young and it makes so much noise it could hurt his hearing. I am going to take the next ferry. I'll be home soon and help Spence with his homework. Let's face it you are smart but I am a genius."_

"_I won't argue that. I'll see you in a bit."_

"_Okay ...bye honey."_

Britt looks at her phone smiling but its only a screen of blackness.

"Earth to Britt."

"Sorry Maxie sometimes I go into another world. This was nice but I gotta get home and help Spencer with his homework and put him and Ben to bed. I really liked this and when you come back we definitely should hangout. I hope you find what you are looking for. Maxie I know I can't tell you much but know you have a sister out there how is looking out for you even if you can't see her." She squeezes my hand and gets up strolls away with Ben.

Nobody knows that sometimes I get visits by Georgie's spirit if they did they might put me in the looney bin. How did she knows that about me? Maybe she just means Georgie's is a guardian angel looking out for me. I don't need anyone knowing that about me because that would just probably send me to the looney bin with all the stuff that has happened to me lately.

I see Britt forgot a piece of paper it must have fell out her back pocket. It looks like a confirmation for an appointment. I hear foot steps and I think its her so I pick it up.

"Britt you came back. You forgot this."

I start to walk towards the footsteps and I know for sure it isn't Britt because Britt wasn't wearing black and Britt isn't a man.

"Britt isn't here Maxie. Just me Maxie."

"Dante..." The last person I wanted to see is standing right in front of me and I just want to beg and plead for his forgiveness.

"Hello Maxie, it can't say its pleasant seeing you here." Dante comes closer to me and I am kind of scared. What happened if this court case push him to the edge. It could make anyone even the most level-headed person I know to breakdown.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dante..." The last person I wanted to see is standing right in front of me and I just want to beg and plead for his forgiveness.

"Hello Maxie, it can't say its pleasant seeing you here." Dante comes closer to me and I am kind of scared. What happened if this court case push him to the edge. It could make anyone even the most level-headed person I know to breakdown.

"Oh Dante, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you." Tears are already welling up in my eyes. I never planned on seeing Dante before I left. All I can do know is just apologize but I know its of no use.

"Maxie why apologize its not as if it could take most of this year away. It can't take away the fact that you knowingly let me believe I was going to be a father. You know the worst part of it was I slowly saw my wife losing her mind of because of this case. Becoming someone I didn't know someone I could never love. Maxie your lies cost a lot of people pain including yourself. What could possess you to do such a thing? What could possibly make you think giving away your baby with Spinelli would be the right thing to do? Huh tell me?!" His so close to me it feels like he is screaming at me but he isn't. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. There's a desperation in his eyes even I could see it through my river of tears. "I want to know how you could ever think that would be the right thing to do?"

"I wanted to be a good person, to do something selfless for once in my life. Dante you don't think I know how you look at me. Like I am some vapid airhead who doesn't think outside herself. You don't need to deny it because I know I am or was... whatever. I wanted to help someone I loved with something because she couldn't. I wanted to do something for you and Lulu but I fucked it all up. I killed your baby Dante and I fucked up by getting pregnant again and then letting you think that baby was yours. Dante I didn't mean for this to happen. I know its not an excuse but its all I have. I have always been a screw up so its probably inevitable I would screw this up too." Dante pulls on my wrist kind of tight. It hurts a little but I know it would hurt worse if I try to wrench my wrist free. He is a cop he could probably put me to sleep if he wanted too. I hope he doesn't hit me or worse kill me. He is drunk and I am the one who ruined his life and his marriage that could drive anyone to kill.

He starts walking me over to the bench and he tells me to sit down. I figure that is not the worst thing he could make me do under the circumstances.

"Maxie, I need to apologize to you as well. As much as I abhor what you did to me and Lulu it doesn't excuse the things we did to you. I didn't agree with using your insecurities and guilt in court because I knew it was wrong but I let it happen anyways. Before that you didn't do anything like that to us and I felt terrible when I saw what it did to you. You didn't kill my baby Maxie. As bad as miscarriages are they are still common across the world. It doesn't mean you killed my baby sometimes they just happen. But I will never blame you for the miscarriage okay so please don't say anything like you killed my baby. For you to believe that makes me really sad. Is that why you felt you had some sort of duty to hand over your baby to me and Lulu?" Why is Dante such a good guy even drunk? Even now he is so understanding and it just makes me feel worse. I start crying harder than before. He shouldn't be telling me its okay.

"Dante I didn't know what to do. Every time I would see your face you were so happy. I couldn't drem of taking it away. I was going to tell you when you came back from rescuing Lulu but she had no idea who I was and how was I going to tell this woman who didn't know me that I was her surrogate and I lost her baby. I told myself I would tell you guys when she got her memory back and you were so stressed with your work and Lulu's amnesia I didn't want to add to it. It felt so wrong to give you bad news. Dante you are the person who least deserves bad news but it always seems to happen to you. I didn't want this to be the icing on the bad news cake. I wanted this to be your light at the dark tunnel your life had become. I thought I could give up my baby because of seeing your happy face through all the turmoil. I didn't want your bright smile to ever fade but it seems I made it vanish the worst." I cover my face with my hands because this is what I always wanted to say and its months too late. Dante scoots over and makes me rest my head on his shoulder and just lets me cry and doesn't say anything he rubs small circles on my sides. He whispers words of comfort and shushes me and I don't deserve his kindness at all. After a calm down a little bit I pull back because its weird to get comfort from my ex-best friend's husband.

We look at each other and he clears his throat.

"Maxie even though in your warped sense of what's fair it was still incredibly idiotic and painful for you to try to give away your child. If you had been truthful from the beginning it could have said you a lot of guilt and worry and it wouldn't have stressed your heart so much you would need so much medical attention after your baby was born. Maxie you have to think about things like that. I shouldn't have let you be an option in the first place. It was idiotic of me to agree in the first place even if your heart was in the right place I should have rejected your offer. You have a heart transplant and you suffer from a serious disease that could compromise your health when carrying a baby and it did. I am still pissed beyond belief of your decisions but I am also pissed at myself and Lulu for letting you do this in the first place because you could have died if you had too much stress on you. I know I can get stuff into my head and become headstrong and domineering. But you still owed me the truth. My wife is becoming a vengeful person and I can't blame that on you really she came back different when I found her.

More than the memory it was like her personality and aura was different even when she got her memory back. She was ready for me to lie under oath. Before Lulu would never ask me that. She started using my relationship with my father against me. That is still very complicated for me and I wrestle with it everyday. She claimed I didn't love her because I didn't lie for her and I lied for my dad. If there was one thing I ever regretted it was that. Its not like I want my father in prison but I took an oath that I thought was black and white and then out of nowhere this guy ends up being my father. I was confused and didn't know what to do. My head was all over the place and Lulu knew that and she hurled that insult with no remorse like I betrayed her. If I betrayed my oath by lying I could lose my job and go to jail for perjury and most likely they would open all of my cases and review them and potentially let killers out back on the street. How was I supposed to lie for a child that wasn't mine and try to take it away from you and Spinelli and I could lose everything. Most of all I would lose all my own self-respect if I had. I wasn't going to do all of that at the expense of others."

"Dante I know you would never lie, its not really in you to do that. Lulu will understand when she has had time to think about it. She knows you are a police officer you enforce the law its your job and you have a duty to it at all times even when you are off the clock. I know because I have a father who is a spy and a dad who was a police chief. They protect the interests of everyone and they know they have to live up to certain rules and guidelines even when the badge isn't on their hip." I know as a cop's kid that you never really leave the job even if you are away from the station it stains you. It shapes your life and your family's life.

"I am glad someone understands I couldn't risk my reputation and I couldn't live with myself to do that. I could not do that to you no matter what you did and I certainly couldn't have done that to Spinelli who didn't deserve any of this at all. I'm mad and tired Maxie but I know one day I could forgive you. I know you didn't do it from a place of malice. It was incredibly stupid and wasn't thought through but I know it wasn't from a place of malice."

"Dante that's all I could hope to hear from you. You look tired and you can't drive like this you are drunk as a skunk. I am going to call you a cab and you are going to sleep this off and not make it a habit okay. You have too much to live for to become a slave to alcohol okay. You are better than that so be better than that okay?"

"I could say the same for you." He murmurs with a slight smirk and I smile back. The air isn't filled with tension its relaxed even if I can smell the gin on Dante's voice I am very glad this happened before I left because my heart has lifted a little. I call the cab and they said it would be about 10 to 15 mins.

Dante and I make much lighter talk. I tell him about me leaving town for a while and he tells me I don;t have too this will die down soon enough. I tell him I know there is always a new scandal to outdo an old one in this town but I tell him I am doing this for me. I tell him about finding a way to help my Aztec kin in Mexico because I want to connect with my roots and help them. He says he is happy to hear I am doing something productive for other people and I am happy that I am too. We walk to the main road where the taxi will pick him up. We share a goodbye and he asks me to take the taxi with him and I said I am just walking to Mac's house it isn't fair and I have time to burn before I get on my flight. He wants me to text him so he knows I get home safe and I promise him that but I need the walk to clear my head.

I finally reach Mac's house and open the door with my key and I see my Mom cuddling with Mac watching tv and it makes me smile if they can find a way to each other again then anything is possible.

"Hey sweetheart." My mom comes up and hugs me. She asks Mac to leave the room so she could talk to me privately and he acquiesces.

(This conversation will be in Spanish but I don't feel like translating it all so it will be read as a translated conversation.)

"_Mija, I think what you are doing is amazing. My mother would be so proud of you if she were still here. She always wanted Aztec culture to be strong within us and I know I didn't do enough to expose you too it because I wasn't there enough but I am so proud you never forgot your heritage and you want to explore it more." _

"_Mama its okay. We can't change the past and we are in a good place. As I try to alleviate the guilt I hope you can too. You are here now and that means something. I want to help our people as much as I can and I want to build relationships with them and hopefully they accept me."_

"_They will honey, they will love that you would come to them and offer them help my mother loved her kin and they loved her. Her blood runs through your veins. They will find that you have a heart as kind as hers just be open to them and they will come to you. Aztecs protect their own."_

"_I will try my best. We have to get a move on I don't want to be late its going to be a bit of a drive to the airport and I have to be early because its an international flight."_

"_All right, Mija I just want you to know I am proud of whatever path you chose always."_

(Conversation's over.)

"Mac, we are ready! Get Maxie's stuff from her room!"

"Really mom did you have to scream?" I roll my eyes and scoff because it was totally unncessary. Even though I know Mac couldn't understand us I know he is eavesdropping.

"I wanted him to hear me and we need to get a move on right." She raises her eyebrow and dares me to challenge. I would rather not.

"I know for a fact Mac was eavesdropping and he would have heard you just fine."

"Why would Mac eavesdrop?"

"Mom being a cop is what he knows so he is going to always want to be in the loop about everything."

"Oh that makes sense. Well Mac wouldn't understand us anyways I doubt Spanish is a popular language in Australia its so far away from any spanish-speaking country." My mom just shrugs her shoulders and starts getting her coat and Mac comes down the stairs with my suitcase.

"I am very surprised Maxie you only have one suitcase." Mac teases me with a gentle smile.

"I doubt I will be needing couture gowns trying to find ways to help people. They are shockingly not suitable for what I am doing." I respond in mock-seriousness and it makes my mom roll her eyes.

"You two we have to get a move on because I don't want my baby girl to miss her flight." I wonder if I will always treat my little Georgie with such endearments even when she clearly outgrows them. I want to be able to have a chance to do that. Even though I am on good terms with my mom I will never leave my little girl how she left us. This separation is killing me already I couldn't imagine being the one to do the act myself.

We start walking to Mac's SUV and I settle myself in the backseat and we just start talking and we tell each other how much we will miss one another and while I will miss the both of them this is something I must do for me. The drive isn't that bad to JFK but the good byes were drawn out with so many hugs and I can tell Mac's heart is breaking. There hasn't ever been a time when he hasn't had a daughter to look after. Robin and Georgie are not with us and I am leaving. This will be his first time since he started raising children that he won't be near any of them. I am glad he still has Emma that he can see. My heart breaks for him because he always sacrifices for all of us ready to do what he can to support us even if it means us leaving. Mac is the best dad anyone could ever be blessed with. I hug my mom first but I give Mac a longer hug its filled with the love I have for him since I was a little girl. He will always be my number one supporter through thick and thin. I tell him I love him and its so hard to leave because it means I won't get to see my dad anytime I want.

"I don't tell you nearly enough but you are the best dad anyone could ever have. Robin, Georgie and I were so lucky to have you take care of us and I just want you to know who are the person I will miss the most. I will even miss the stupid lectures."

"Maxie thank you for the kind words. You never have to be a stranger you can call me day or night I don't care what time it is I always want to know you are okay."

"Dad I promise I will call you and Skype you too." I know I seldomly call him that but everytime I do it makes his eyes twinkle. I go through security when I realized I never texted Dante and the cop in him might be a little stir-crazy. I text him telling him I am getting on my flight and that he shouldn't be at the mercy of a bottle for any reason.

Mexico here I come please accept me with open arms.

**I know Maxie and Dante are an unusual choice for a ship but I don't care I can totally see them together. They can potentially understand each other like no one else. Both had absentee fathers for different reasons of course but it has shaped them in a way. Even though Maxie had Mac it doesn't take away the hurt that comes when you have two parents who are in and out of your life. Dante never got a chance of knowing his father because Olivia was afraid of the mob's growing influence over Sonny and his relationship with her cousin Connie. Maxie also knows the life of being involved with law enforcement. **

**Mac was a cop for a very long time and she dated two detectives. She knows the life very well and knows the oath and sacrifices officers make everyday she understands it and supports it. This fic is my baby and I am relatively new to this so forgive my writing and I have no beta so please forgive grammatical mistakes. I will try my best to catch them but I can't make a guarantee I will catch them all. Please leave comments because I love feedback and I am definitely open to answering questions and may incorporate suggestions if it fits with what I have in mind. Also I will say this now there will be a time jump very soon the first couple of chapters are just for background. I took liberty of altering some canon and it obviously will not follow canon relationships because this pairing isn't going to happen on the show at least not that I know of but I will stop rambling now.**


	3. Chapter 3

I arrive in Mexico city and everything feels different. The aura feels different. I can see some ancient reminders of my ancestry's history. This city must be explored I feel excitement running through my veins like this is a home my heart knows because I don't feel anxiety I feel relaxed. As I am waiting for a taxi to take me to my family's home I hear some guys talking about me because they make it so obvious when they leer. I know I look like a helpless gringa but I will check those boys if they try to mess with me. Mac didn't teach me self-defense for nothing.

"Mire, yo creo que la gringa se pierde." The two guys are looking straight at me laughing and I don't hide my scowl one bit.

"Vamos a ver si necesita alguna ayuda. No me importaría ayudarla con algo que ella necesita." The other guy just keeps looking at me. He looks fucking ridiculous licking his lips as if I am just going to drop my panties for him. What a fucking douche.

"Perdoneme, no necesito ninguna ayuda de alguno de los dos así que déjame en paz. Yo soy americana pero tambien soy una princesa Azteca." They start falling over laughing at me and its embarassing because I am outside waiting for a taxi in a crowded airport and these fuckers are drawing attention to me with laughter that's akin to a cackling hyena.

"Mateo parece que estamos en compañía de la realeza. Una princesa real! Perdoneme Princesa." He mock-bows in front of me and I wonder when the hell will I get a taxi.

The other guy says "Darnos un nombre, ya que dices que eres una princesa" this guy is acting like he is the gotcha police.

"Mariah Maxmilliana Ramirez de Azteca, Casa de Ramirez."

The guys aren't laughing anymore they know my name isn't something to make light of. I ask them if they want to see my Mexican passport. They decline and serves them right for talking about me as if I can't hear them. My taxi finally comes and I can't help but want to flip my hair at them. The driver puts my bag in the trunk and was sweet enough to hold my door most don't do that anymore. I don't know if he does it because he thinks is a gentleman thing to do or because he wants a tip. I don't care either way he saved me from those two knuckleheads. He asked me where I was going and I told him my family's home address and he asked me if I was a guest of the Ramirez household and I told him not necessarily the house is rightfully for me and my sister but since Georgie died its just mine. He tells me he is of Mexica descent and that makes me smile. I tell him I want to help our people during my stay. I ask him if he knows of fellow Aztecs in need of assistance that I can help tell them the House of Ramirez is open for now.

We get to my family home and he tells me to sit tight and I do and he graciously opens my door and offers his hand for me. I find out his name is Edgar and he tells me to call him when I must return for my flight he would be honored to drive me back. He blesses me and says what I am doing is good and it makes me smile. This man hardly knows me and he thinks what I am doing will make a difference. And now I believe it. I have found acceptance with at least one fellow Aztec and it means alot to me right now. I use the keys my mom gave me and I wonder if I am the only one here?

"Hola?!"

"Si, Es Hector! He estado esperando por ti. Yo quería hacer algo de comer después del largo viaje."

"Hola Hector, Muchas gracias por esta."

"No, thank you Senorita Ramirez for coming back to us to help our people."

"You can just call me Maxie. I want to help as much as i can. What do you think I can do?"

"Well you can just introduce yourself to people. I have made a gathering so people can meet you and you can meet them."

"I am nervous but I can't wait!"

**4 Months Later **

"Stop Sofia stop." Sofia won't stop trying to put her toys in her mouth but they have been on the floor and that is just gross.

Ugh waiting for this flight is taking forever to come and Sofia is getting restless but I can't blame her she is only a baby. I hope the ride doesn't disrupt her too much. Its going to be long and I don't want anyone giving me grief because I have a baby on board. I get my baby bag because the desk agent said people with children could go first. I told my parents when I would be landing already so its a wonder why my phone would be ringing right now. I see its Britt calling me. We have gotten close in my time away hopefully it will translate when I get back home

"Hey Britt, what's up?" I don't hear anything maybe the call dropped or something.

"I think Nikolas is going to leave me..." Yeah right Nikolas leaving her for what? Dude loves her like a fat kid with cake.

"Well he always wants me to be honest with him with like everything and I have been lying to him since I met him."

"Britt what could possibly make you keep up a lie for that long and what could this lie be that would destroy your relationship?"

"I told him that Brad was the father of my baby before we even got together I eventually told him that it wasn't true. My mom told me something about who she used to impregnate me. Its scary and I don't want to tell Nik because I feel he won't want me or Ben in his life when he does?" Britt is starting to wig out and Sofia is a little restless in my arms but she quickly settles down.

"Well how bad can it be Britt? What could your mom possibly tell you that would make Nik leave you. Britt he loves you and that's so obvious. I am sure he can look past any of those things because he wnts to be with you."

"Yeah for now! Freaking Elizabeth is circling the waters always in my business ready for me to fail so she can swoop in and it drives me crazy. I can't ask Nik not to be friends with her but she is always inserting herself in my relationship and its like she is sniffing for me to do something wrong so she can steal him away. I am afraid this secret might be the one thing that could make Nikolas leave me..."

"Britt it can't be that bad its not like your mom used the sperm of a homicidal maniac?" I start chuckling its so far fetched to even entertain. I think she is going to laugh with me and say its ridiculous but I hear Britt start crying.

"Its Jerry Jacks. The sperm my mom used is him. My mom was so cavalier about it that I should be lucky that my baby comes from a strong background. She said he is smart, refined, and has good genes but he kills people right. He killed people here. I have heard about Jerry Jacks he hurt my friend too so he isn't good in my book at all. My mom chose the worst choice and she makes it seem like it was a no brainer and she said I was rude for not thanking her. You see why Nik is going to leave me now?!" I can feel Britt pacing and its unnerving. I mean the situation is bad but it could be worse. Nik could be the biological father of her baby and that could cause a heap load of problems.

"Britt calm down. Nik might have some issue with that but I doubt he would leave you for that. It wasn't your fault but you know what is not trusing him. He might be more hurt and angry if he learns this from someone else because you are supposed to be the one he gets that information from" I am wigging out Jerry Jacks is the father of her baby the guy is positively psychotic but its no use for me to say so because it would only give Britt incentive to keep Nikolas in the dark.

"When are you suppose to be coming back? I need friends in this town its so stifling. That new guy Nathan in your apartment feels so familiar but its not like I am going to go up to him and ask him if we have met before. But back to what I was saying. Elizabeth is still at it always sniffing out an opportunity to catch me doing something I want to smack her but she is still Nikolas's friend and the mother of his nephews."

"Well you don't need to completely stop being a bitch you know. Who cares what 'Saint Elizabeth' is trying to do?! You are the one Nikolas is with but you better tell him what you told me before too much time passes. Its only going to make it worse. I know of all people Britt. I have to go I have to board now. I'll call you when I am back and settled in Port Charles." Sofia is asleep and hopefully she will be knocked out most of this flight.

"Okay have a safe trip okay and I'll see you when you get back." I hear the phone line go dead its so weird how we became friends over the last months but we are very alike and I can see why we became in the first place. As I look through my phone I haven't texted many people since I left PC and I realize Dante never texted me back after I told him I was getting on the plane. I know detectives are always busy but its been like four months and he was so adamant that I text him and he never texted me back anything. Maybe it was too good to be true after all he was hammered when we spoke. I decide to not tell anyone else besides Sam that I am coming back. Really who else would care? I have missed home alot and my parents but I am glad that I made this trip. It was heart breaking and enlightening at the same time and I gained something that will change my life forever. Sofia interrupts my thoughts when I feel her stare.

Sofia is being such a good baby she must know somehow that crying is not an option right now with the amount of people on this plane. She just wakes up and looks at me when she is hungry and pats my arm with her chubby hands when she needs to be changed. When we are finally back in New York I feel hot and sticky from being in the same place for a long time. I go to the airport bathroom to freshen the both of us up. I settle the baby in the stroller and wait for the luggage to come out and I get a text from my mother.

_Maxie we are here. We can't find you! Do we have the right information? -Mom_

_Yeah Mom I am just waiting for the luggage its taking a little longer. I would appreciate it if one of you could come inside it would be easier if I had some help. -Maxie_

_Sure Maxie. I am going to get out of the car now meet you in a few okay. -Mom_

I decide there is no reason to text a reply when my mother will be here shortly. That horrible sound they do when they announce the luggage comes out wakes up Sofia and she starts wailing. The fucking passengers start looking at me like I murdered someone. They obviously heard the loud and disturbing sound too so why give me the stinkface? Sofia doesn't even cry long she was only startled for a couple of seconds geez people. She quiets down quickly after I sooth her back with my hand whispering to her its okay. I am waiting for my bag I don't even notice my mom coming towards us.

"Oooh Maxie, what a beautiful nena you have here. Hola Sofia..." My mom greets me with a gentle hug and makes a motion for Sofia and I relent. It makes it easier to get my bags when I don't have a baby who may or may not launch another round of crying.

"Maxie, I am so happy you are back! Sofia is just so cute and tiny let's go get her situated in the car." Is my mom more excited over a baby than she is to see me?! It kind of feels like it but Sofia does command attention so that's understandable. I follow my mom with my luggage in tow and the New York City gritty breeze hits me and it feels foreign and welcoming at the same time. I always used to think I would make it big in New York City and now that I am older it seems to matter much less. I am in my own head when I feel myself being enveloped in a huge hug. When they let go I see Mac with a huge grin on his face. I guess four months going by without seeing your kid.

"Maxie, Honey I brought you a surprise." Before Mac can finish I hear Emma shouting.

"Hi, Maxie!" I can hear Emma before I can see her. She is coming from the other side of the SUV and I see a face I never thought I would see again.

"Robin, Oh my god Robin its really you!" I run to her and Emma and hug them both. Its one thing to Skype or call her but she is right in front of me and she isn't like Georgie. She is real and she is with me. I never thought this day would come. It could have been my mind playing tricks on me like it does sometimes when Georgie appears but no I am not the only one who can see her.

"Yeah its really me Maxie. I missed you so much. So much and I am glad you are back home. Emma missed you too you know I am not big on the fashion trends and she's always asking which color leggings are in this season. I don't even what that means!" All of us start laughing and Sofia looks like she doesn't want to be left out so she laughs too and its the cutest thing to see.

By this time Sofia is up and about because all this excitement is must be keeping her from sleep but she looks happy. My mom keeps poking her dimples and it makes Sofia laugh.

"Maxie you sit up with Mac, I want to be with the baby." Okay mom thank you for the order instead of asking but she looks so cute and excited talking to the baby I don't say anything. I am pretty happy to be close to Mac again. I just hope he is careful driving because this baby means alot to me but what am I even saying he raised three girls he knows how to drive with little kids in the car.

"So Maxie besides Sofia how was it?" Emma asks me from behind. She always was an inquistive one.

"The experience was mostly good but some terrible things happened. I am really glad I went I made tons of friends and came back with a new sense of purpose and value on life. Don't get me wrong I am still the fashionista its just my life won't be so focused on the material things anymore. I have so much too live for. I have a baby with me and a baby that hopefully will be with me soon. I have been talking to Spinelli and Georgie is just a delight and I just can't wait to meet her." Being in Mexico City was unlike anything I have been through. I had the best time there but also experienced some unexpected pain. I certainly didn't expect to come back with a baby especially one that I didn't give birth too but promises between friends are not meant to be broken.

I promised Lucia I would take care of her little girl before she died and that is a promise I intend to keep. Thinking of Lucia is heartbreaking remembering all that happened is painful but it is bittersweet. A mother dying and her baby living. I had complications giving birth to Georgie but Lucia actually died. Its so hard to believe mother's still dying from complications from childbirth but it does happen.

"Emma, I may not know where I will end up in the future but I do know one thing I have plenty to live and fight for and the ones I love are the most important. Also I can totally tell you what the fashion trends are in for kids." Everyone laughs at that and I feel a little bit lighter after thinking about the road to getting back here. I don't know what the future has in store for me but I do know I have two people who depend on me being my best so I refuse to mess it up.

**So that's chapter 3. I am incredibly floored by people checking this fic out. This fic was just a brain child of mine that came during the trial for baby Georgie. I have always thought Dante and Maxie could balance each other out but never said aloud because it doesn't follow canon and most people would scratch their heads. I introduced some original characters but the most significant of them is Sofia. She is the child of Lucia but will be raised by Maxie because her birth mother died from complications from the delivery which is still more common than you think. Lucia and Maxie grew close when Maxie was living in Mexico City getting immersed in Mexica and Mexican culture. Lucia wanted Maxie to have her child because she knew was going to die from the delivery and she wanted to give her baby a shot at a life in the United States. The father of Lucia's child left her so he isn't in the picture and most likely never would have been. I also want to give a shout out to my comments and follows so thank you very much for the feedback. I don't have a beta so please forgive my grammar and mistakes. I will try to catch mistakes but I work alot so no guarantees. If there is a beta out there I would love one. Anyways comments are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the views, comments and follows they mean a lot. I am glad people are interested in my unorthodox pairing and it motivates me to write more chapters in an orderly fashion. Maxie is now home and she has two months before the judge will revisit her case concerning her child. I rolled my eyes at the verdict and if anything like this happened in real life I would launch a campaign to have a judge like that lose his robe. The judge showed extreme bias in his ruling. I know this is the soap world but they are depicting a state that follows the constitution of the state of New York which I know like the back of my hand because I recently moved from there back to my original home. **

**I get the characters being exaggerated forms of ourselves but the judge didn't follow the letter of the law and a lot of the things allowed into the courtroom was just spectacle. He didn't cite any case law or justify his reasoning using the law to strip Maxie of her parental rights (temporarily) which are next to impossible for persons who haven't actually had anytime to establish themselves in a parental capacity. Narcissists are not barred from being parents because they are narcissists. If they warrant social services intervention than they will be assessed for their parenting skills. Maxie's past doesn't warrant the state getting into her business as a mother. Only thing she really did that was horrible was helping Lucky fuel his drug addiction. It showed a depraived indifference but she obviously learned from that. **

**Everything else Lulu threw at her in court should have no bearing on her capacity to be a good mother to her child. I only used the narcissist as an example I don't think Maxie is a true narcissist. I think she only seems vapid and into herself because people always expect her to be and she assumes the role laid out for her because she does what is expected of her. She has obvious problems with self-esteem issues that goes back to when her uncle Tony gave her BJ's heart and feeling abandoned by her parents and the death of Georgie. She has never really dealt with any of those things and they are what drive her into making rash decisions when she feels like she will lose someone or something. I honestly love Maxie to pieces because only people that have always been in her corner have been Mac, Robin, and Georgie. **

**I didn't know I had to get that stuff off my chest until now. I know that this was a bit long but I give myself some leeway because this is how I feel on the matter and this story belongs to me. I just want people to know this is how I see Maxie and can find the rationale behind some of her less than stellar moments. In this story there will be drama and verbal fighting but never will I write a Maxie that is perpetually losing like the show does. Not to say everything will go Maxie's way but Maxie won't be thinking in an immature manner she will think like her age which is supposed to be 27. My rambling is done for now. I would like to get people's take on the character of Maxie even if they don't agree with my assessment. I like to hear what people think of her. While she isn't my favorite character on GH she is someone I always root for because I like her. Anyways I guess I should get started on the story huh? Anyways all mistakes are on my own and comments are fervently welcome.**

I decide I am going to sleep at my parents house instead of my apartment because I am tired and they have set up a crib for Sofia. Right about now I could use the help. I already told Nathan the guy subletting my apartment I would be back and that he had to find new accommodations because I will be having my children live there. He was fine with it and he would have to be anyways he is only subletting so its not like he really has any choice in the matter. I don't know why but come to think of it Britt was right he looks so familiar but I don't know what it is. I have never met him before but it feels like I have seen him. Maybe he just reminds me of someone I have seen in passing.

When I get to my old room I am glad to see a crib already set up in there. I don't want Sofia to be far just in case she needs to eat or starts crying in the night. If she wasn't in the same room it would take longer to get to her which means longer crying which in turn means I could wake up my mom and Mac. I am grateful for my parents letting us stay here but I can't wait to get back to my apartment. Tomorrow I have to go to a baby store and order a whole bunch of stuff. I wonder if I can do an express order. I probably can but it will cost a boatload of money but who cares. I am going to need two of everything for Fia and Georgie. Aww I can feel it in my bones, the excitement of getting baby things makes it all the more real that this is really happening. I am a mom and I can't wait for the adeventure of motherhood to really start they only thing that would make it complete is if Georgie was here with me too.

I freshen up Sofia for bed and it takes some time to get her acquainted with this new room and I will have to do it again when I get back to my apartment. When I am done getting Sofia into her onsie for sleeping I feel beat. I am not up for talking with my parents. I am so tired from the long flight and being with Sofia I just want to go to bed. I decide that a hot shower well make me relax into my sleep better. The hot water hitting my skin feels so good. I feel the tension in my muscles melting away. Once I am done I get into my pajamas and as I get in my bed I am pestered with thoughts of how Dante is doing. How is Lulu doing? How is their marriage? Are they trying for another baby or settling their issues before thinking about becoming parents.

They obviously can't adopt even if Lulu didn't lie on her adoption applications it would be next to impossible for her to qualify. Dante could qualify but Lulu not so much. She has been institutionalized and has a family history of mental illness so that would be a big red flag. I hope she has enough eggs left to maybe try again. I shouldn't feel guilt over the miscarriage it happens all the time even Dante said it himself. It just doesn't feel that way. Lulu said I killed her baby and sometimes I feel like I did. I felt so guilty I am almost gave my baby away as penance. I couldn't see how flawed my logic was. My baby shouldn't have been an option especially without Spinelli consent.

I think of Spinelli and I just hate myself for putting him through all of this. He and Georgie were just innocent bystanders in this and I put him through the wringer. If I can't hold my little girl right now there is no other person I would rather have taking care of her. Family is important to Spinelli especially after losing his grandmother and I never really took account for any of that. He deserves to have his rightful family too. He deserves to love his daughter and it wasn't up to me to decide that. He gives me more than I deserve because I still have his friendship and that means a lot to me because I honestly know I don't deserve it. I start to drift thinking of the future and raising my girls together and playdates with Danny and Ben. The excitement of the future brings me to the land of dreams and I go towards it with an open mind.

I wake up around 8 with no alarm needed its a wonder how my body can function without an alarm clock and coffee. Well less coffee than I did when I was working for Connie/Kate. Its so weird that she is dead now but even worse that she was murdered and they say AJ did it. For some reason I can't believe that about AJ. I never really saw him as a killer. I always felt like he was just the black sheep of his family kind of like me. Anything he does he probably felt like it didn't matter. He was always trying to be beyond his father's name but I think that it crushed him. Now its so weird to see all of Dr. Quartermaine's children are dead. I couldn't imagine a world as a childless mother. Even though I haven't been a mother for very long I don't know how to exist without that identity now. I get ready for the day and I am surprised Sofia has slept through all of it but she could just be tired from the long flights. She usually senses when I am awake but I did put her back to sleep around 4 am after I fed her.

I gently wake her up and and freshen her up and into a beautiful purple onsie dress. I get all of her essentials for the day and I descend to the kitchen so I can make a bottle for her. I put her in a high chair and she is taking in the kitchen while I prepare her bottle. I make sure its not too hot for her. Meal time is her favorite time of the day. She always gets super happy when she knows its meal time. Who knew formula could taste so good? I pack some baby bottles of water. I am starting to introduce Sofia too pureed fruits and veggies. She has an appreciation for food maybe she will be critiquing my food later in life. I better stock up on cook books. I hold her while feeding her I realize I have a lot to do today. I wonder should I do this by myself or bring someone with me. I don't want to bring in my mom because I feel it will be kind of awkward to have my mother come with me looking at stuff for my child. I can feel that I might get miffed because seeing my mother getting excited about the children thing makes me remember she wasn't around a lot when Georgie and I needed her. I am done with trying to blame her but I am also not going to put myself through that just to acquiese her. I made a promise myself I am not going to put someone else feelings above my own. That is always what gets me in perdicaments that always seem idiotic after I do them. I decide I should text Sam she has Danny maybe she is available.

_Hey Sam, you know I am back in town and I was wondering if you could accompany me while I go baby shopping since you have a baby and all. -Maxie_

_Hey Maxie, normally I would love to spend time with you especially since I haven't seen you for months but since Danny has been feeling much better as of late I am delving back into my P.I. Business. Only light stuff for now but I caught two cases and there is a rush on it from my clients. I am free on thursday though so if you want to hang let me know we can go to the park and do "normal" people stuff lol. -Sam_

_Okay I will hold you too Thursday though! I hope you solve the cases. Give Danny a kiss for me. -Maxie_

_I will I promise. -Sam_

There is only one other option I have because I am running low on the friends department. I don't know if I could ever be friends with Lulu not after all that drama with the court case. I may have been wrong for duping Lulu and Dante but I will never forget her trying to use Robin's death to hurt me but the worse part is she had no remorse even Dante and Alexis at least looked guilty for doing it. Alexis doesn't really have a choice because she was acting as a lawyer not as herself so its no use for me griping her but Lulu knew all too well my feelings on the subject. I deicde I should text Britt. We are friends now and she has a new baby too. She can definitely give me pointers on what she prefers amongst baby products.

_Hey Britt I was wondering if you were free today? -Maxie_

_Maxie! Yeah I am free well as free as I can be because I am with Ben. I just dropped off Spencer at school what's up? -Britt_

_I was wondering if you wanted to help me while I go baby shopping. I am going to need a lot of stuff for my apartment and get it baby proofed and all that I need help. I don't really want to ask my mom because she was in and out of my life it would feel like a slap in the face seeing her do stuff with other children even if they are for my own. I know I have to get over it but it doesn't have to be today so say yes so I can stop the verbal diarrhea okay. -Maxie_

_I can totally come with! That way you can help me with my Nik problem and I can help you with the baby stuff. Wow its so weird to be excited over stuff like this.-Britt_

_I know it is very unexpected but I welcome it so let's meet at that baby furniture store on 7__th__ and Main.- Maxie_

_Shouldn't take me long at all since I am already in town. I will see you soon. -Britt_

Its so weird that my parents aren't up but they may be tired because Sofia cried in the middle of the night when I needed to feed her. I decide to leave them a note telling them I will be out with Sofia for the day. For once I am glad I listened to the car dealer about getting a sedan instead of a convertible. He told me it was sensible and it would be family-friendly when the time came. He couldn't have been more right. I set Sofia up in her car seat and she looks excited to be going outside. I put her stroller in the trunk and I get in and take a deep breath before I start the car.

One perk living in a town is that most of the time it is less traffic so I can breathe a little easier but I am still on edge. I wonder if this is what mothers always talk about. The main shopping district isn't far from Mac's house so that's a plus. I find a place to park and assemble Sofia's stroller and start walking. I got some looks from some people but I can't help that so I decide to just keep walking with my head held high.

I feel eyes watching me but not the obvious stares but like someone's heavy presence. It makes me feel alert and ready to pounce.

"How did you get Connie back the judge said you weren't allowed to be anywhere near her?" Now I realize why I felt that way. Its Lulu's narrowing eyes and condescending stare that greets me.

"Well hello to you too. For one _Georgie_ isn't here she is with Spinelli on the other side of the country. I am not violating any ruling that crooked judge threw my way."

"Oh the judge is crooked because he didn't side with you. It only shows that he has a brain to see someone as damaged and self-centered as you shouldn't be a mother. Which begs the question who would be dumb enough to let you watch their children. It obviously isn't Connie since you say she is gone." Where the hell is Britt she said she wasn't going to be long? I don't want to say things I regret but Lulu is fucking pushing it.

"Like I said Georgie is with Spinelli. This baby is no concern of yours and who ever leaves their child in my care is none of your business. You are not my gatekeeper and you have absolutely no say of what others can do." She is grating my nerves and I know the baby can sense my tension because she doesn't look as excited as she once was.

"You think the rules don't apply to you huh? Let's see if the judge likes this when I tell him you are watching someone else's child with no supervision and God knows you need it probably burn the house down without even trying."

"Lulu you can just go to hell! No detours straight to hell this baby is no concern of yours and my child with Spinelli is no concern of yours. Keep inserting yourself in my life you will find yourself with a restraining order. I don't give a damn if your husband is a cop that won't stop or intimidate me from filing for a order of protection. You call me selfish yet you are always expecting things to be handed to you like it is some birth right. Shit fits the fan sometimes and you do what you do best lash out at everyone and expect no one to say anything to you. Well guess what I could care less about what you say. I am not going to lay down and play the puppy you want to kick. Get out of my face and stop harassing me or I will call the police." I am so sick of her! I am done with acting with contrition. I need to live my life not bite my tongue so Lulu can berate me to feel better about herself she can save that shit for her family.

"You should do what she says Lulu it won't look good for you if you get hit with a restraining order for harassment. If you leave we can pretend like this never happened." Britt takes 5 years to get here but at least she is finally here.

"Excuse me! You are taking her side in this. This bitch killed my baby and then take away my Connie from me and you have the audacity to side with her. Aren't you playing house with my brother? You should mind the choices you make. I have a lot of sway with my brother and he won't like it one bit that you are friends with this piece of trash. If you are friends with Maxie then Nikolas might as well go back to romancing Elizabeth because you must be trash to hangout with it." I am so floored that Lulu would say that to her brother's significant other in public no less. She doesn't really know Britt or the fact that Britt wears bitch like a second skin.

"You listen here. I don't give a damn if you were Nikolas's twin. Your threats mean horseshit to me and put yourself in my relationship and see what happens. You may be Nikolas's sister but that doesn't make you immune from my fist or my wrath. If you want to play the bitch game let's go. Go ahead and try to fill Nikolas's head about being with Elizabeth I dare you. Keep messing with other people's lives and wreck your own at the same time I could care less. Are you ready to play Lulu?" Britt is tall without heels and can look very intimidating and she does when she gets all in the face of Lulu she has probably 9 or 10 inches on her. I know I should probably get in the middle to stop it but I doubt Britt would hit her and Ben be so close by.

"Nikolas is going to hear about this and he isn't going to like it one bit that you have threatened me! I am going to make sure Nikolas knows the kind of person you are. You must be as shallow as Maxie to be in the same company. Nikolas is better off with someone like Elizabeth anyways." Britt still gives her def-con bitchface and Lulu leaves in a huff but I know she was intimidated because I know I would be.

"Maxie I am sorry I am late Ben had to be changed and was a little hungry so it took me some time. Wow Lulu is such a bitch. I don't care if she tells Nikolas I am a bitch its something he already knows but I feel like she is going to twist it and make me a villain. I know I am not pixie dust and all that but she had to be dealt with a dose of mean. Anyways don't let her ruin today we have to shop for your babies. So we have to get two of everything. It shouldn't be so matchy matchy though like maybe purple and green as base colors. Pink is so generic and cliché. Just because they are girls doesn't mean they need everything pink." I am glad that the conversation can steer from Lulu being a raging bitch to what colors I should have in the spare bedroom/nursery.

"Let's go in and see what they have." We go into "Stacey's Baby and Me" store and the best thing it is an all in one so I only have to make one trip to one store. I have no interest going to five different stores for baby things. Its just really convenient now because Sofia really controls what will be done.

I am so ready to get this over with already and eat something but at least I had a friend to to defend me but I hope it doesn't cause problems for her but Britt doesn't bow down for anyone I don't know why Lulu thought she would be any different.

**So that was the chapter. I haven't edited it yet I just wanted to post it and I will edit what I can when I get home today. I just was too excited to write this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very happy for the viewership and follows/comments I receive. People wanting to read this makes me feel warm inside. In this chapter we will see Dante and Maxie interacting with each other.**

"Maxie this is the crib that I have for Ben. Its sturdy and safe I think you should get these for the babies. They have purple and green bedding too. I think you are right the pink and blue is so typical you should definitely go another way." I totally don't want the typical pink sheets because they are girls. So many colors out there to be bogged down only to the color pink. I am excited to get the purple and green now I have to settle on a shade. I think I am going with more of a royal purple and a light green.

"I want the purple and green I just need to ask how fast they could have this delivered to my apartment."

"You may have to pay extra but they have same day delivery. I am going to go over there and look at more stuff while you talk to them." Britt walks over to high chairs and starts comparing different brands while I go to a sales associate.

"Hello, how may I assist you today?" The sales associate is nice enough.

"Hi, I just moved back home and I need to get everything for a nursery for two babies not just one. I was wondering if you had same day delivery and it doesn't matter what the cost is I will pay it. I just need my baby comfortable. I also know everything I want right now if that makes it easier."

"Okay that is no problem I can call the movers right after you purchase the merchandise and they can deliver in no time. We guarantee speedy service. All we will need is your address and will you be there?"

"Yeah I will be there, its not going to much stuff I just need a couple of changing tables, some cribs, rocking chairs, high chairs, and some play pens. I can put the strollers in my car and other small things in there."

"Well it seems like you know what you want so let's get the show on the road." I want to be in and out of here and back in my apartment getting it situated for the little one. I start detailing everything I want and it starts getting expensive but I don't worry I have a lot of money from the days of being Kate Howard's punching bag. I pay the associate and signal to Britt I am ready. She buys a couple things for Ben as well. I ask the associate if she can get people to deliver this to my car because I can't monitor Sofia and put the stuff in my car. Britt is getting her own stuff so its not going to be so easy for either of us to maneuver unless we stay here for a while. Britt comes walking over with Ben in his stroller.

"Maxie, I have to go grab a little something for Spencer I don't want to come with all this stuff for the Ben and he feel a certain way. Just give me your address and I will meet you after it won't take long."

"If it close we can go together and then you can just tail me."

"Yeah there's a bookstore a couple stores down. Spencer is just getting into Harry Potter so I can get him the second book. I just have to pay for all this stuff."

"No worries I can wait they have sales associates that can bring our stuff to our cars."

"Yeah I know that's what I did last time. Okay so let's wait for them to bring the stuff to our cars and then go to the bookstore and get Spencer's book." Britt goes to pay the sales associate for the stuff she brought.

"What book is Spencer on now?" I remember Harry Potter being a big thing. Georgie used to bulldoze through those books.

"He just finished the first book a couple nights ago. I think I will get the books one at a time so he always has something to strive to instead of getting the rest at once." Makes sense to not entitle a kid to everything at once.

We go outside and show the associates to our cars and they fill our trunks with out stuff. As we start making our way back to the sidewalk I see Dante passing the baby store and I feel guilty again. He looks a little sad. He shouldn't be looking from the outside in he should have his child to buy things for. I start to feel guilty again for putting him through that ordeal. I kind of want to avoid him now but he turns and makes eye contact with me and I know I can't run so Britt and I look at each other and decide to go near him because it looks like he has something to say to me. The sooner I can get it out of the way the better.

"Hello Maxie, Dr. Westbourne. I am here to investigate a complaint brought against the two of you."

What complaint? I have been here less than a full day how can I have a complaint launched against me. Lulu! It was Lulu; she is the only one who has seen me here and of course I have to deal with her husband now. I hope he doesn't arrest me. I know he can't do that really because it would be an abuse of power to do that. It would be a conflict of interest for him to investigate me since he has a relationship with the "victim" and the "aggressor".

"Hi Dante, if you are here as a police officer you know you can't investigate me. It is a huge conflict of interest to do so. I am a cop's daughter I know what you can and cannot do."

"Lulu I am only here to tell you to just stay away from Lulu she doesn't need you to rub it in her face that she has no child and harass her needlessly." What the hell is he talking about? I wasn't rubbing in anything. That bitch is twisting everything so she looks like some angel!

"Excuse me! Harassing Lulu? Your wife made it her mission to berate and degrade me loudly in public that other people in the street actually stopped to watch. I only stood up for myself I told her if she was going to go out of her way to keep harassing me I would get an order of protection. I won't have her causing trouble for me and trying to threaten me with going to the judge to make my life worse. She also felt like threatening my friend's relationship with Nikolas because she is simply friends with me. I don't know or care what Lulu told you but it obviously can't be taken at face value because a whole street of people say her antics. Go ahead check the cameras and see who was the aggressor."

"Maxie I am sorry you feel that way. Its just this is a hard situation and you certainly didn't make it easier with your lies and deceit. Just stay away from my wife and we will be good okay. Don't engage her or provoke her."

"I don't go out my way searching for Lulu and making her life difficult but she does for me! I am not going to shape my life for someone else. I am going to live my life my way without fear even if it means getting a restraining order. Lulu has no right to harass me or Britt. She went off and lied to you about what really happened here."

"How did you come in the care of another child because this obviously isn't Con... I mean this isn't Georgie?"

"Not that is any of your business but I had a friend who died 3 months ago from giving birth and I am the god mother to her child so I am taking care of her now." I don't really want to get into Lucia dying but maybe it is better just to tell the truth and move on than keeping everything hidden. Dante being the detective he is would probably try to investigate that and that would be really annoying.

"Oh I am really sorry to hear that Maxie, what's her name?" Dante is always kind of hot and cold with me so I never know what I am going to get but he looks sad to hear my friend died. Dante has never been without empathy but the relationship we have is sometimes at an arm's length. Sometimes the sky is green and the grass is blue because I don't know how to talk to him.

"Her name is Sofia... Sofia Lucia Ramirez." I say her name proudly and with mirth.

"Wow that is a mouthful but she is beautiful. How is Georgie?"

"She is good getting bigger everyday." Talking to Dante right now feels right like I owe him an explanation about Georgie. He fell in love with her and had her ripped away from him its the least I could do.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry about the mishap you two ladies had with Lulu. I will try my best to tell her to just avoid you two but please understand she isn't in a good place and sometimes lashes out."

"Mr. Falconeri I understand that Lulu isn't in a good place but she needs to learn to act accordingly in public because this time it was me and Maxie and we have no reason to hurt Lulu but one day she can rub someone the wrong way and pay for it." Britt is being Britt. She isn't being bitchy but she is telling it like it is. Lulu may very well run into someone who won't hesitate to make her shut up.

"Dr. Westbourne, I understand completely what you are saying and I want to thank you for doing nothing and I will try to keep Lulu from harassing you two further."

"Maxie, welcome back to town. You two have a good day." Dante leaves and we head over to the bookstore.

"I feel bad for the guy to be married to that woman. If she treats us the way she did can you imagine what goes behind closed doors. She is probably a nightmare." I remember what Dante told me right before I left. Lulu tried to make him feel guilty for not committing perjury. In her mind she thought she actually had a chance to be given the baby. What would have happened if Dante got caught would be him losing his badge and going to jail. A cop in jail it wouldn't have been pretty at all. I doubt things have gotten better because when Lulu feels wronged she will hold a grudge as long s she can even if it is her husband.

"Lulu is the type of person who doesn't forgive until something bad happens to a person. I feel like they may get divorced or he will have to have something bad happen to him for her to change how she is with him. I am hoping for a divorce I would hate for something terrible happening to him just so he doesn't have a pessimistic wife waiting to berate him when he gets home." I don't want to think of Dante possibly dying for Lulu to change her tune. It seems like something dire happening to him is the only way for Lulu to change. If Dante was my man we would suffer as one instead of being divided and fighting. I wonder why Dante didn't text me back when I told him I was leaving. The thought comes back into my head the more I think about it. He said welcome back but I told him where I was going. Maybe he doesn't remember anything because he was drunk. He probably doesn't even remember us talking.

We are in the bookstore and Britt is getting Spencer his book and I decide I should get some books for Sofia and ultimately Georgie for when they go to bed. I decide I want full fledged stories not those books with pictures. Those can wait for when they are older and can understand but both are still just babies.

I end up getting about 4 books and Britt gets some books for herself and Spencer and we head out for check out. I know I have to feed Sofia soon and also myself I skipped breakfast and my stomach is letting me know that was unacceptable. We have small talk going to our cars and getting the kids buckled up.

I want some take out but I don't know what so I wait until we get back to my apartment.

The traffic is minimal since most people are at school or work so it makes it so easy to get back to my apartment. We settle inside and feed the kids and decide what we should order for ourselves. I decide on some Italian food and Britt just agrees because she is indecisive.

"So tell me what should I do? I don't even know how to broach the subject of my child's bio father being a menace to the society of Port Charles. What happens if people find out? The guy terrorized so many people. He is the reason Alan Quartermaine died. I know Emily was the love of Nikolas's life and that is her father. How do I tell him that? How do I explain that my son is related to him?" Britt stops eating. I can't imagine what she is going through. I slept with Franco and that made me feel dirty and ashamed because he is a murderer and helped someone get raped. But it was under my own volition that I slept with Franco.

Britt's mom is manipulative and secretive but this takes the cake. I know Britt is an adult and is responsible for her own choices but what I know about her mother its so easy to revert back to feeling like a little girl seeking the approval of a parent anyway you can. I don't doubt the love she has for Nikolas but she must be honest with him. Better it come from her mouth or Nikolas may feel she has been using him to save her own skin.

"Britt you have to tell him. You keep freaking out about this secret but what happens if he finds out from someone who isn't you? What happens if you and your mom get into a tiff and she drops the bomb on Nik and tells him that? He will be so mad because he didn't hear it from you. You have to trust him like he is trusting you. Yes Jerry Jacks is a scary ass dude but why wouldn't he protect you from Jerry? Why would he love Ben any less for a circumstance you nor he cannot change? Nik loves you and Spencer does too. You have a family with him he may get mad at the situation but if you tell him why would he get mad at you. He knows about fucked family situations his grandmother was diabolical for Pete's sake. Please Britt do this for your own sake because you don't need to feel this way." She is being hard headed about this and it can really hurt her in the end.

"You are right. Its so easy to fall out of favor with my mom and she would definitely do something like that. I think I am going to tell him tonight. This has been good and thanks for listening to me vent because I need that. The one thing about having a friend is they can tell you when you are being ridiculous. Had I kept this to myself I know I would have justified not telling this secret and having my mom lord it over me for at least the near future. I have to get going because I have to pick up Spencer from school. I have about 30 minutes before he gets released and I don't want to be late. We should do this again soon okay?"

"We are totally doing this again sometime soon I will introduce you to Sam she has been busy with her son and getting back to work."

"Aww I am glad her baby is getting better. I did some consulting work with Dr. Clay I am glad he was successful with Danny's treatment. Anyways I will see you soon I will text you or Skype you." I have one last question for Britt

"Hey Britt, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Is Nikolas cool with us being friends because he is the brother of Lulu?"

"When I told Nikolas I made a friend here he was really excited. When I told him it was you he was very wary. I told him he has no say in that because if he did then it would be fair game and I wouldn't want him being friends with Elizabeth. I said to him we have stuff in common and you make good company. He tells me to be careful but I don't pay it any mind because he was thinking as a brother to Lulu and not as my man. He is fine with us being friends but Lulu clearly isn't. But guess what I don't care what Lulu thinks whether she is Nikolas's sister or not. We will be friends regardless of their relationship." Britt comes over and gives me a hug and I return it. At least I have one ally in this town.

"See you soon Britt." I close the door after I see and Ben get into the elevator. The movers come a couple of hours later and set up all the furniture. I give them a tip for all their work and start putting the bedding in the crib for Fia. I am feeling as tired as she is so I settle myself on the couch for a nap and set the baby monitor on high just in case she starts crying. As I start go into dream land I think about having my two little girls side by side.

**Had a little Dante and Maxie action and everyone walked away unscathed. I will edit this chapter more when I get home tonight. I am going to try to update regularly but I have a story in progress already and two more stories I have started but have yet to publish on Fanfiction so guys please be patient with me and know I have more coming for you guys. Comments are always welcome!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I can hear cries and I know that my nap is officially over! But its a good thing that Fia is waking me up from my nap now because if I slept all the way through I would have the hardest time getting back to sleep at night. I would be so cranky the next day because I have to feed Sofia in the middle of the night and I would have absolutely no sleep. I look at the time its been about 4 and a half hours since Sofia ate so I need to get her some food. I stretch for a couple seconds to make myself more awake and then go get Sofia. She needs to be changed as well as fed. Once I get her diapers changed we go to the kitchen together. Her bottle is ready when I hear a knock on the door. I doubt it is Britt she should be home by now and Sam is still busy with her case. I already texted my parents but maybe it could be them wanting to see the baby. I don't want to yell "who is it?" because the baby may cry at the sudden raised voice. I carry her and walk slowly so I don't alert anyone I am home it could be a crazy person. I look through the peep hole and it looks like its Dante.

What the hell is Dante doing here? Maybe if I don't make a peep he won't think I am home and will leave. Yeah let me just shut up and he will get the drift no one here. Sofia has a smile on her face as I am feeding her she puts one of her chubby arms in the air and reaches for my hair and pulls I let out an

"Ow, Sofia that hurts." Shit no Dante must have heard me and all the baby can do is laugh. My hair is significantly longer than when I left so its easy for Sofia to pull on it.

"Maxie you in there? Its Dante open up!" Dante gives another knock and now I can't do anything but open the door. I get close and maneuver myself and Sofia to open the door.

I see Dante and he just looks tired but not a normal tired like a desperate tired.

"I'll close the door focus on your baby." He closes the door and I to the couch and relax myself in the cushions and Sofia pays no attention to anything besides her bottle.

"Hey Maxie, you are probably wondering what I am doing here huh?"

"Dante you are welcome here so if you feel the need to come then you come okay?"

"I don't want to go home. I don't want to see most people in my life because they dwell on things I don't want to dwell on. Lulu and I are separated you know. Don't think its your fault or anything ever since she came back its like she has been different. I was hoping Connie would be the key to her being a semblence of her old self but if it was possible she became worse. She has turned into this being with this weird rage and its scary to see. Blaming me for things I cannot change. It is like the wife I had is longer there. I really think something changed in her while she was gone. Losing Connie made it worse but it felt like she didn't really want a life with me anymore and she only cared because of the prospect of having a child. You are probably wondering why I am spilling my guts it may have to do with me sneaking into my father's collection. I don't even want to speak to him right now because he is having issues with my mother and I don't want to be inserted in their love life and feel like I must choose a side. So I don't want to go home it is a reminder of the marriage that is crashing and burning."

I can see how Dante could become so bitter and rigid from how his life is going but he doesn't. He is still Dante the man that tries to do right by everyone in his life even when they wrong him. I am a part of the people who wronged him and I will always hate myself a little for adding to his burden. I am glad he is away from Lulu though with all the stress that comes from living a cop life this kind of stress on top of it only makes it worse. I remember the days when Mac was dealing with two girls all by himself and trying to keep this town afloat. It was a daunting task and it made his hair gray. I don't want that for Dante. His life should be easy but his dad is a mob boss, his mother has a relationship with said mob boss and he has a wife ready to blame him for anything she can. It must be tough because its driving him to drink and he is too good of a person to become a slave to the drink.

"Dante everything will be okay. I can't promise when but just live your life and things will fall where they may. If that means separation from Lulu so be it. I can't tell you what to do with your personal life but I can tell you do what makes you feel the most sane. There's somethings you can't change so don't try to move heaven and earth because it won't happen. If you need a friend Dante you can come here. I know all your real friends are back in New York City but you could talk to me if you want..."

"Maxie with friends like you who needs enemies..." I gasp and Sofia drops her bottle I don't know from me gasping or because she was done with her bottle and wanted my attention. In the future she better not drop bottles! I can't believe Dante said that about me but doesn't alcohol make people say the truth they try to hide when they are sober.

"Dante I am sorry what I did, I can't take it back okay no matter how much I want to I can't so if you can't get past it I suggest you leave. Why would want to be voluntarily be in my company if you feel this way."

"Maxie I'm sorry. For the most part I am past the drama dealing with Connie or Georgie whatever its just venting but what I said was wrong. I know you didn't mean it as a malicious thing. Sometimes you can be shallow or oblivious but never in my company have you truly try to hurt anyone."

"I accept your apology. I know in the past I was shallow and oblivious but I am trying to be better."

"I don't want you to think that you have try to better. Maxie you are a good person all you need to be is Maxie. I remember you know..."

"Remember what?"

"We talked right before you left. I remember we talked on the peer about a lot of things. I wanted to text you if you got home safe but I lost my phone in the cab. When I got a new one I thought to text you but I didn't want to ask Lulu for your number because that would been awkward and stupid. I filed for separation not longer after you left. I didn't feel like always coming home to a game of battleship. I wanted to see how you were but I couldn't."

"Its okay Dante I did think it was weird how you were so concerned with my safety and then I texted you and never got a reply. I figured you just forgot about that night."

"I seldomly forget anything Maxie. How was Mexico?"

"It was exhilarating! I loved being there and connecting with people. I was helping build houses and restoring some old artifacts that my ancestors made. I brought back some but they are at Mac's house right now. Most of my stuff is there actually. I am going to get them tomorrow because I don't want to go anywhere right now. I made a lot of friends there and I came back with someone special to me." Sofia is now the center of my world. Everything in life revolves around her for now and I am all right with that.

"She looks pretty special to me. She is your goddaughter right?"

"Yeah she is but legally she is my daughter. I formally adopted her when my friend died. Mexico City did it rather quickly for me because I am royalty and for once I am glad being an Aztec princess has some status and clout. It made it easier for her to get a visa in the U.S. when I adopted her." Dante grazes her cheeks with his knuckles and Sofia leans into the touch.

"Can I hold her?"

"Dante you are drunk! No you can't." Is he freaking crazy?!

"I am not drunk I only had one drink hours ago at my dad's I would never drive impaired." Ugh he gives me this sad look with his pretty brown eyes. Did I just say pretty brown eyes?! Maxie eww that's Lulu's husband do not think about him like that!

"Fine but if she doesn't like you I am taking her back!" Sofia is particular on who can hold her so far its only been 3 people she doesn't get fussy with. She probably is going to cry her ears off when Dante tries to hold her. She does it to almost everyone.

"Hey baby girl, look at you... You are a pretty little angel huh?" Sofia is a traitor! Laughing and basking in the praise. She bouncing on Dante's knee I doubt she even knows what he is saying. She is primarily told stuff in Spanish. So he keeps praising her and being the traitor she is just welcomes it and snuggles into him. I can't help but roll my eyes typical a guy gives you praises and you don't know how to act like anything other than a giggling baby. I finally pick up the bottle she discarded on the floor. Its so easy to do now since I don't have my arms filled with a baby.

I must say it does look kind of cute Dante speaking to Sofia like she is the only thing he sees. I just watch them interact. Sofia giving Dante a high five with her little hand smacking his gigantic one. She starts slap his chest with baby power which is only cute. I just put my feet on the coffee table and relax and watch them. Dante is going to be a great father one day. He is so attentive to a child that isn't even his I can't imagine if this was his baby. He would probably give her the world and the moon if he could.

"Hey Maxie you can't fall asleep now, we won't allow it will we Sofia?"

Only response I get a burst of giggles like that is an acceptable answer. I just roll my eyes at the both of them but I can't help but smile.

"I didn't want to interrupt the party the two of you are having. I clearly wasn't invited." Just to show I am not being serious I give Dante a smirk. He smiles genuinely and it is the first time I have seen him smile in a long time.

"Maxie thanks for letting me hold her."

"You can keep holding her until she makes herself tired she likes you which is weird because she is weary of most people she doesn't know."

"I guess that makes me special huh Sofia?" The traitor just nods like she is under a spell. "Maxie I am curious since Connie passed what happens with Crimson? Do you still work for them."

"Crimson as far as I know exists but they are in a limbo and I don't work for them anymore. I haven't told anyone yet but its not like it can hurt to tell I got a job as The New York Times Magazine. I work as an editor for their Fashion and Style division." I haven't told anyone about this job yet. I interviewed with them while I was still in Mexico but they know I live in Port Charles.

"Does that mean you will be moving to New York City? I can see you there though. You would probably love it. Congratulations that is a very big deal isn't it baby girl?" Sofia just nods which makes me wonder can she understand what we are talking about?

"Thank you. I would have to go to New York City sometimes for special events like the MET Gala and some awards shows but for the most part I am telecommuting. Maybe one day in the future I can live there but right now I want to live here." This job is one of the lucky few that let's me telecommute because that doesn't happen often so I am so thankful for it and it is something that I love doing so its the best of both worlds.

"That sounds like an awesome job. I am glad you like it. When do you start?" I have four eyes on me now.

"I start in a week and I am beyond exited but also nervous but that's good right to be nervous because I am?" I am starting to babble and freak out a little bit.

"Yeah Maxie its okay to be nervous and excited it makes you human but if you want my opinion I think you will do great and they are lucky to have you. Fashion and style is what you do so don't overthink it." Dante is being very nice to me and it quells the doubt a little.

"Thank you for the kind words Dante. Oh look Sofia is asleep. I should put her to bed it is getting a little late for her."

"If its late I can go you must be tired."

"Dante I am not tired but she is. You can stay if you like I am not as agreeable as Sofia is but you can stay if you want."

"All right I can stay for a little bit." Dante said he didn't want to go home if he left I would be afraid he would go to a bar and drown his sorrows there and that would help no one.

I go to put Sofia to bed and it takes no time at all and I come back out and I ask Dante to tell me what's been going on with him the last 4 months. We just share stories back and forth and before I know it Sofia cries on the baby monitor and I know its time for her in the middle of the night feeding. I make a bottle for her and proceed to her room and I find Dante there holding her.

"Can I feed her please?" I wonder if this is a slippery slope letting Dante do such a thing but the look on his face of happiness holding her makes me give him the bottle. As he is feeding her its like they are in their own world and I am clearly not invited. I should be jealous but its a beautiful sight to see. The day Dante becomes a father will be the luckiest day for whoever his child is.

**So that's the chapter. Dante doesn't have much people in Port Charles around his age that he calls friends. He left them all in Brooklyn and the friends he had in PC are all off the Canvas. Dante knows Maxie isn't a bad person and is starting to see her in a new light when he talked to her right before she left. They have a lot of stuff in common and they find a small connection in that. Dante just wants a piece of sanity in his life and he gets that just talking to Maxie and being around her baby. Olivia annoys me to no end so in my story I don't see Dante going there because to me Olivia would find a way to talk about her problems with Sonny or tell Dante he must think of what Lulu is going through to excuse her behavior. Dante needs to worry for his hurt and Lulu is in charge of Lulu's feelings so when she lashes out it is on her. Dante will be seeking a divorce and it will be a quick one because in Lulu's eyes she doesn't want to be with anyone who puts anything above her happiness which she feels Dante does with the law. In her mind things are black and white she feels Dante betrayed her but she fails to see if Dante was caught committing perjury who that would ruin potentially both of their lives. But I digress I hope to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided that this chapter will be through the eyes of Dante. I hope people can see my version of Dante and how he feels about things.**

It feels really nice interacting with this little girl. She is as cute as a button and already seems to be my fan by the way Maxie rolls her eyes. If someone told me four months ago I would be in Maxie's apartment holding her child I would tell the person they were nuts. Four months ago I thought I hated Maxie but I hated what she exposed. Sometimes I want to blame Maxie but it would be fruitless and unwarranted. She didn't cause the destruction of my marriage her actions only open my eyes to my denial. Since Lulu has been back she is different. She looks at others different, acts different she's always ready to pounce. She isn't the woman I married and I don't want to be married to a shell of who my wife used to be. I refuse to settle into a life like this. Coming home to a hostile wife always ready to blame me for everything that isn't my fault. I am tired of this and I am tired of my mother trying to meddle in my marriage making excuses for Lulu.

I love my mother but she needs to butt out she isn't helping anything even if she thinks she is. It is just getting annoying and frustrating. I want no part in her love life I wish she would extend me the same courtesy. I can't believe I went up to Maxie and Dr. Westbourne ready to accuse them of verbally accosting Lulu. I should have known that Lulu exaggerated or plain lied about what happened. She is out for blood and Maxie is at the top of the list. I am lucky because I could have been given a complaint by either of them because I shouldn't be interviewing anyone since I am legally Lulu's husband. I shouldn't even answer Lulu's calls we are separated but it seems now she wants to talk to me even if it is to berate me for something I have no control over. I would rather be single then be a man who compromised his beliefs who is married.

Lulu obviously doesn't know how important my oath is and how serious perjury is. Who could she?! Her father is a serial criminal who instilled a deep distrust in her about the police. It is a wonder how Lucky was ever a cop but I guess growing up like that makes you want stability and you become the opposite of your criminal father. I don't want to stay married to someone who doesn't take my oath seriously and plays on my guilt. Lying for Sonny was my biggest regret and she knew that. She didn't care to hurt me it was her intention. I just found out about Sonny being my father and my mother always giving me side glances as if to tell me don't let him go to jail. Thinking back to that time makes me so angry.

My mom thinks she saved me by not telling me who he was when I was young I could respect that but she should have told me later when I was living in Port Charles and knew I was doing undercover work in his organization. I could have lost my job and my credibility over my mother's secret. It would have come to light somehow I am this guy's long lost son and even if I didn't know most likely I wouldn't be believed. I tell Maxie this after Sofia is done with her feeding and back to sleep. It feels good to commiserate about these things with someone who had a single parent even if it is a completely different situation. Maxie knows the ins and outs of dealing with a cop in the family. Lulu had Lucky but she still had her father in her head with the deep distrust and didn't really take our commitment to serve seriously.

"Its hard for people who are not in the life of law enforcement to grasp how important it is to their spouse. Its so easy to overlook when you don't understand. Most times who harp up and down about law enforcement or the military shut up when they need them. My biological father is a spy and Mac was a cop. Life is so complicated in their head because they have a sense to protect and serve. Its hard to balance the weight that comes from that life. Its hard for some people to grasp like Lulu because she has a father who instills in her that they are the enemy. Mac has never been an enemy and Luke always wants to go on adventures with WSB agents like my dad. Most people think I probably hate my dad but I don't because I never really had an understanding of how lives like that worked until I got older and I saw the toll of police took on Mac. I surely didn't make it any better but Georgie was always my check and balances. I finally know what a semblance of life is like for Frisco and why he stays away. He does the only thing he can to protect me and that's to stay far away from me. The danger of having a spy for a father is very real and it would be selfish of myself to say screw it all be a 'father' to me. Thinking like that can put me in a pine box. I knew what it was like for my dad when I had to leave Georgie it was the first thing that happened. I still talk to my dad albeit its always through complicated means but speaking to him and having my relationship with Mac makes me a better parent but also understand the plight they go through as being my fathers.

People wonder why I don't blame my father as much as my mother for leaving. I have a god sister Anna Donely and she tells me of the dangers that her family sometimes get into because her dad was a spy as well. Only difference is Sean tried to have it all it has its benefits and drawbacks. At first I blamed both and I wanted their heads on pikes but not for abandoning me. I was all right with that because in my head I ultimately needed only my sister. But my sister felt that abandonment and I always tried to be everything to mask it but there is only so much a sister can do to make up for two parents leaving. I understand Frisco leaving a little bit more because having any type of law enforcement career can be dangerous but more so when you are a spy in different parts of the world creating enemies. The further you stay away from your kids the better. But my mother left on her own accord. She is always trying to chase adventure and it sucks and that's why I blame her. She left us because she wanted too. That's what gripes me the most she couldn't find enough reason to stay when Frisco found enough reason to leave. Last time I saw my dad I was in Mexico and it was awesome because it was less of a chance of drawing attention. He actually stayed with me for a month helping me take care of Sofia." Its so weird and normal to hear Maxie talk about how her life is and how much she knows of the life I have as a police officer.

"Did you ever wish you could have a relatively normal life?" I don't even know what normal means anymore.

"No, I like my life like this if everything was "normal" most likely I wouldn't have any kids let alone two and I would probably be drastically different. Maybe I would say yes if it meant I could just hug my sister one last time or she could talk me down from whatever I would be raving about. Life would be too filled with happiness if my Georgie was still here with me." I see silent tears run from her eyes

but she doesn't hide them its like she wears them like a badge of honor like they show just an iota of her love for her sister. It makes me jealous to never have met her but she meant a lot to so much people.

"Tell me about your sister..." I want to know the girl from her sister's eyes.

"Well her name was Georgianna Jones born March 6th, 1990. She was the prettiest nerd you would ever meet. She was loving she closed the gap in my heart that my parents left. She was all I ever needed to feel loved and worthy. She always let me know after each day she loved me and we usually ended our days with a hug. I always planned our life. I was going to make it big in New York City and Georgie was going to go to NYU or Columbia and we would live together in the big city. We were really going to be big time. Its super weird to think about the younger sister being this beacon of reason and rationale but she was and still is. I sometimes feel her whispering cut it out in my ear. I hated everything and everyone that hurt Georgie and that included our parents and Lulu. Lulu plotted and schemed ruin the happiness my sister had with young love. My sister lost her love and she was down and out for a while. When everything started looking up again I was happy that Georgie was happy and I was dating Coop. Life felt like it was finally looking up. But the worst day of my life happened and that was when Georgie was murdered she was only 17 in less than three months she would have been 18 and I would have thrown her a party. The worst part of it all was they said my boyfriend killed her. Cooper was a good guy, a war vet and a police cadet. They tried to put that murder on him and in what world could I ever believe my kind-hearted boyfriend would murder the one person I love most?! He knew that and I know he wouldn't ever hurt Georgie they were friends. I was starting to plan a life for all of us. Coop would finish his training in Port Charles and transfer to the NYPD and Georgie would transfer to NYU after the summer and I would work in fashion.

That life was taken from me. It felt like someone kept mashing my heart with a hammer. Coop was investigating who killed my sister after I helped him escape and he got killed for getting too close. It was Diego Alcazar who killed my sister and then killed Coop to shut him up. So many times I wonder how life could be so cruel. BJ died in a bus crash, Georgie was murdered, I thought I killed Robin but thank goodness she is alive somehow. It was like my family was being taken away from me one by one." This is the most Maxie has ever shared with me and she is holding herself shaking. I do the only thing I can I come closer and giver her a shoulder to cry on. I kind of feel like a dick for asking about her sister. It really is troubling to hear they thought her boyfriend could have murdered her sister. How is that supposed to make someone feel?! I wish I had met this Diego so I could punch him in the throat.

"I'm sorry for asking about Georgie..."

"Don't be Georgie is a part of my life that I will cheer from the mountain tops. She deserves to be known and I am always ready to tell people how wonderful she was. I never really shared the other stuff its just when it gets late I think about that and sometimes envision a life of what might have been. I would probably be a cop wife with two or three kids and Georgie would be some snooty patooty professor at a school. Its so weird I always thought I would be a cop's wife because I have only had three serious relationships and two of them were cops and both were killed. My first love Jesse and I met when I was in a hospital bed looking all gross and stuff and he was framed for the murder of Carly's dad. I loved him so much I never thought I could love someone so much who wasn't Mac or Georgie but I did.

He loved me and not only told me I was important he made me feel that way. He was Lucky's partner and such a good guy. He got shot in the head on his day off. I was standing next to him one second and then he is on the floor with blood coming from his head. I can still remember it like it happened yesterday. I hate carnivals because that's the last date I had with him. I was thinking I had all the time in the world because my heart was holding up well and Jesse was going to ask my dad for his vacation days so we could do anything we wanted. We made plans for future, we were building a life with each other in mind. He was going to be the man I married. He was going to be the father of my babies. And then all I had was what could have been. I felt hollow for a long time.

I met Coop and I felt like maybe I could move on from Jesse and have some happiness because that's what he always wanted for me. I started planning for the future again and then Coop died and I was the one who found him. He died in the pursuit of justice for me. Justice for my sister and for himself. Most people didn't understand why I couldn't marry Spinelli. They probably thought I was selfish or didn't love him enough. But I couldn't marry anyone because marriage is an endeavor for the future. I couldn't plan anything about the future everytime I did they died. I lost Jesse, Georgie, and Coop it just hurt so much to plan a life and then have those people murdered. I always had a stark reminder I would never have Chicago..."

Damn this girl has been through a lot and I feel guilty for thinking she was a vapid self-absorbed woman. Its only a persona she gives to the outside world to hide the hurt the world has caused her. I just squeeze her tighter as if it could lessen the pain. I know it won't but it gives me the false sense that I can do something for her. What did she mean that she will never have Chicago? What in Chicago that you can't get here? If its pizza she can get a New York slice in the city anytime she wants. We have better pizza and hot dogs so what's so special about Chicago? I'll ask another time because she has shared a lot of her life that I am pretty sure most people don't really know about.

"Is it weird that you are probably the only one who knows that about me or rather my feelings about . I mean all of it. I hate when people try to force me to talk because it isn't a genuine conversation. It comes from force and I don't like or appreciate stuff like that. I would rather it be organic for me to spill me guts instead of someone trying to make me." I feel a little special to have something so personal about someone confided in me. I will safeguard Maxie's feelings on the subject. I could never imagine using this against her. After seeing her face in the courtroom when Alexis said she killed Robin I never again want to be involved in hurting her like that.

"It might be weird but that's okay what do we know about normal anyway?" We both start laughing. I look at the time and its really late. Thank God I have the day off today but I could still get called in so I won't hold my breath. "Maybe I should go and you get some sleep you have to wake up early and feed Sofia soon don't you?"

"Yeah I do I guess I could go to sleep. Dante I want you to know that I am thankful for being all ears and you are welcome here okay." She walks me to the door and I hug her and tell her thank you and that I just may take her up on her offer.

That is definitely not how I envisioned how my night was going to go but it is definitely welcomed and I learned a lot of new things and got to feed Sofia. She is so tiny and beautiful it never amazes the power babies can have over people. I still feel myself smiling from the little miss. I don't really feel like time has gone by. I finally get back home and I open my door. I don't realize how tired I am until I step the front door.

"Dante, where have you been? I have been waiting all night for you and you show up here at 6 in the morning. I know you weren't at work so where were you?" Before I can even close the door I am greeted to the sounds of Lulu but I don't understand why... She said she couldn't live with a coward like me so she moved out. I am not too sure where since she decided I didn't need to know.

"Excuse but its way too early to deal with you so if you need something you have my number and you can wait for the sun to actually be out to ask."

"Where do you get off speaking to me like that I am your wife!?" Now she wants to invoke the wife card. Is she kidding me or herself?

"Lulu you made it clear that you don't want to be here or with me so don't start calling yourself my wife when you were cursing the same title last week."

"I am your wife, I don't understand why you filed separation papers? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Lulu gets in my face and she looks weird like she is trying to be sad but I can see right through it.

"I filed for separation because you left me and I don't want to be married to you it is as simple as that. I don't want to do this anymore. You complicate my life in a way that I don't want or need. You don't understand me and my oath. You thought I betrayed you Lulu so don't kid yourself into thinking I want to be you." She is getting on my last nerve. Why is she even here I should change the locks or just move somewhere else? This place is a reminder of what I don't have anyways.

"Is that why you smell like another woman hmm? I can freaking smell the perfume on you from here. Well tell that bitch she can have you because I sure as hell don't want a spineless man who can't stand up for his family."

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings Lulu. Are your words supposed to make me try to undo what has happened in the last months. All I have to ask is are you done? I would like to get some sleep now your highness is there anything else I could help you with?" I am obviously being sarcastic.

"Well since you ask did you go tell that tramp Maxie and her bitchy doctor friend that they can't talk to me in such a manner. If they speak to me so rudely and harass me again I want to get a restraining order. She probably stole that baby she had. Who would let her take care of a baby?"

"They both had a different version of what went on and I shouldn't be interviewing any subject that you lodge a complaint against because we are legally married it shows a conflict of interest. As for the baby I don't know Lulu she wasn't hurting it and she most has documentation for said child."

"Conflict of interest?! Is that fancy cop talk for you can't be bothered. People harass me and you can't be bothered to investigate. I am so glad I left you because you are a sorry excuse for a husband. You won't even try to protect me." Lulu actually sneers at me.

"Yeah whatever I need some sleep. If you have any further complaints you can go to the police station and write a formal and official complaint and they will assign an officer or detective to investigate the matter for you. Now get the hell out or I will escort you out myself."

"Fine whatever jerk. Oh yeah I will be at Milo's that's where I have been staying he loves me you know . He would do anything for me."

"Then go ask him to investigate the matter." I open the door and Lulu looks like she is going to say something but before she can say anything I shut the door and use the deadbolt ain't no way she is getting in here in the near future. I will install new locks myself and move somewhere else today. I don't care where it is I just need to be somewhere she can't pop in anytime she wants. I know already I am going to fall asleep in the clothes I spent the whole day in because I can't find it in myself to find some pajamas to sleep in.

**So that was the chapter and I hope its okay for you guys. This was my toughest chapter yet because those deaths in Maxie's life were to me the worst things possible and they happened in a relatively short span. I would be afraid of always losing someone I loved at every turn. I had a hard time writing it because of the plethora of tears. I had to calm myself down re-watching each one of those deaths. I still think all those characters close to Maxie had so much potential. Jesse and Maxie could have been a supercouple that made it and Georgie was the most senseless killing and I think they know that with bringing back Lindze Letherman so many times. Anyways I have to go now but there is more to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter takes a place a couple of months later.**

I finally started my job with the New York Times Magazine and its so much work but its so rewarding. Not many people know after Georgie died I decided to go to school part-time and get a degree in English. Most people expect me to be dumb forever but the joke is on them. Coming up with stories about next hits in fashion and how they translate into everyday life is so much fun. This job is so much better than my job at Crimson because my work is recognized under my name and my name alone. I feel so accomplished all these years I worked to this point and its finally a reality. This is going to be my everyday life. I have the court date coming up in a week hopefully I can have my daughter back instead of only interacting with her on Skype.

I have to feed Sofia soon but I really have to finish this article while I am in the zone or else it won't be as good as it can be. Someone is knocking at the door ugh! Why are people trying to mess with my mojo? I wonder who it could be its the middle of the day and Britt and Sam are both at their jobs.

I open the door before I realize I am still in my pajamas and I haven't passed a brush through my hair.

"Awe look at you I wouldn't pass this up for the world." I see a flash and now there is picture of me with the crust still in my eye.

"Dante ugh I can't deal with you right now I'm working and its very important!" What is he doing here?

"I can tell its so important you didn't even brush your teeth yet and its 12:30 in the afternoon." What?! I forgot to brush my teeth. Is that why Sofia made that face at me?! I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth that is so gross. I look in the mirror and my hair looks so limp I need a blow dryer but that will have to wait because this story needs to be finished and sent to my editor-in-chief for approval.

I come back to living room and I see Dante playing with Sofia and I remember I have to feed her soon. She always makes an event out of feeding time. It takes her forever to eat and she loves to create a mess. I swear its because she knows I have important work to do and does what she cans to deter me.

"Dante could you like come back later when I am not so pressed for time?" Doesn't he have a job of like investigating crime in PC.

"I thought I would come and hang out with the prettiest girl in Port Charles for lunch?"

"Not that I am not flattered but I have work to do." That's sweet he said that even when I am looking the way I do.

"I was talking to Sofia." I narrow my eyes and Sofia just giggles and drools. They can have each other I go back to my laptop and start typing away.

"I'm serious Maxie I came for lunch. I can feed her if you really need to get this done and I will order us something. You both have to eat." I know Dante is right but its really annoying to hear people tell me what I need to do.

"Fine you do that then."

"Maxie you should relax more its Saturday I'm sure the article can wait."

"Its not Saturday Dante its Sunday that's why I need to get this done now and plus my creativity is at its peak right now." Its not Saturday right?!

"Maxie the day after Friday is Saturday look at what my phone says." He holds up the screen and sure enough it says Saturday and I feel like punching a wall. I thought it was Sunday and that my deadline was pressing closer and closer. I feel a breathe release within me but I still want this story done and over with since I am only about a half hour from being done.

"Maxie calm down you look like a frazzled cat. Just take a couple of breaths. I am going to feed the baby and order us some food okay." I don't even listen I just turn back and keep typing away.

Dante and Sofia leave me be and I get my work done and sent to my boss and I feel the tension in my shoulders evaporate. I feel like I could just fall in my bed and sleep forever after finishing the article. It is one of the more important articles because with summer issues we see a spike in readership. Hopefully they will want to subscribe instead of just grabbing an issue on the stands. My phone vibrates and its a text alert.

Its Britt asking if I am free today. She wants to do something after she gets off of work. I tell her we should watch a movie at my apartment. The baby is obviously not old enough to go and enjoy a movie outdoors and while Britt and I watch a movie Ben and Sofia can play in their playpen.

_Sure we can watch a movie or binge watch a show on Netflix. What time are you done today? -Maxie_

_I get off at 2 today and Spencer has a piano lesson and nerd stuff so Ben and I are going to be doing nothing for like three hours.- Britt_

_I just finished my stuff for work so I am good. Once you drop off Spencer just come to my apartment and bring some food with you. -Maxie_

_All right I will let you know when I am close. I will get us some good burgers and Lay's Salt and Vinegar chips. -Britt_

I love those chips! Ooh I hope she brings a big bag. I look up from my phone and Sofia is perched up on Dante's lap just eating the food while looking at him. She isn't making no mess at all and I narrow my eyes. What is so special about Dante that she doesn't even dream about making a mess but she's ready to put pureed peas and drool on my hair? This baby is more calculating than anyone gives her credit for. I take in the scene and Sofia notices and turns her head at me and it causes Dante to follow suit.

"Maxie come over here and eat." I begrudgingly join the two on the couch and eat my food which tastes amazing. Sofia taps on Dante's arm he resumes feeding her and "Dante's little Miss" uses her chubby arms to move his cheek away from my direction and back to hers. Is this baby serious?! I could care less because this food taste incredible I wonder where Dante got this it isn't my normal takeout. I don't look up from the plate until I am done. When I finish I realize I am still in my pajamas. Its 1:30 in the afternoon and I am still in my pajamas.

"Dante I need to take a shower can you watch her?"

"Yeah its no problem we can watch some TV isn't that right Sofia?" Sofia just does her nod like she actually knows what she is agreeing too. He could say let's go into a burning building and she would just nod and giggle. I go to my bedroom and make a beeline for the bathroom. I take my shower and wash my hair. I take my time because this is time I can't for myself. I start to think about what I have to do this week and the meeting with the judge is the most important thing. I do have work to be done but the most pressing thing is the custody hearing.

I could potentially have my little girl back with me and Sofia could have her sister by her side. The judge has it in for me but I am doing well for myself and can provide a great home for my child. Not that Spinelli cannot but I can provide a home as well too. I don't like having Georgie across the country and I don't even know how that would work yet. Spinelli has been vague about future custody arrangements but he is adamant that I have physical custody of Georgie. I towel dry my hair until its just damp. I decide on a 60s inspired mod tunic and some black leggings. My hair is the longest its been in quite some time I could totally give myself a complete 60s look but nah too much work.

I come back to the living room and Dante is lying down on the couch watching TV with Sofia on lying on top of him sleeping. Its unbelievably cute that I want to take a picture of it. So I tip-toe to my phone and take a picture neither notice.

"What are you going to do today?" Dante finally acknowledges my presence when the commercial appears.

"Watch a movie with Britt while let Sofia and Ben have a play date what about you?" I am curious what does Dante do...

"Well I am going to spend time with my brothers. They are slowly trying to repair their bond and trying to forget the curse that is Kiki Jerome. Morgan is working through his issues. My cousin Molly may tag along as well. So I guess its a mini family reunion." That is awesome that they can spend time together. I want that for Dante most of his life he was an only child and now he gets to experience the power of love that comes with siblings. Its a beautiful bond like no other. I want everyone to be able to experience that.

"That's awesome Dante you should definitely have family time amongst your siblings and cousin. It is nice to have that relationship especially growing up as an only child."

"I'm sorry does it offend you when I talk about hanging out with my brothers. I totally forgot about Georgie. I wasn't trying to be insensitive to you."

"Can you stop apologizing Dante?! I love the fact that you have what you always wanted and its beautiful that you can spend time with them now. I relish all the memories of Georgie and no one can take them away from me ever. I don't feel offended because I want you to have what I had with her. A bond unlike any other. Most times in life family are your first best friends. BJ and Georgie were for me and I am glad you get the opportunity to have that even if its late in life. Don't forget Robin is my cousin and my surrogate sister. Don't apologize for getting a chance to have what you want. Its hurts no one and if they say it does they are assholes. I know Italian people are all about family Mexicans are too so I understand. Dante its time for you to allow yourself to be completely happy without wondering how it affects others. It will only give you more wrinkles and you simply can't afford that."

"Must you continue to insult my worry lines? They are there because I worry I'm a cop its my job to always have a furrowed face. I should get ready to go soon we all planned to meet up around 3:30 get some lunch and go play some pool."

"That sounds good when do you want to leave?"

Dante mumbles something but I can't hear what he said but it makes Sofia smile but I can feel the calm before the storm rapidly approaching. She is okay for now but Dante gets up and walks to the door and hands her over to me to put on his coat.

Cue the ear piercing scream and of course she does this when she mouth is next to my ears. She always does this and it always gets old! He reaches over and he starts talking to her and telling her he will be back and she calms down. She doesn't really know how to kiss yet so she brings her lips to his cheek and presses them. The two are back in their own world and soon enough Dante is closing the door and its just me and the little one.

"We are going to have fun today. Guess who's coming to play with you? Its Benjamin! He is coming to play with you isn't that great Sofia?" I go to put her in her play pen and text Britt. She texts back saying she just dropped off Spencer and is ordering the food now.

Ugh I can't wait to have my Salt and Vinegar chips. I get my Netflix ready.

My locks are sliding open please God let this be Britt being Britt and not someone else.

"You are supposed to knock you know. You can only use for the key for emergencies!"

"Maxie shut up it was an emergency. I didn't feel like waiting for you to take five years to open a door when I have lots of crap and Ben. So get up and take some bags or you get nothing."

"Ugh!"

"Whatever you love me so save the grunts when you are fucking Dante..."

"Oh my goodness I am not fucking... I mean I am not having sex with him."

"You might as well be come on you know you want too."

"Dante just got a divorce I doubt he is looking for anybody and we are just friends and it would look weird as hell for us to be an item considering months ago he sued me. Also his ex-wife is my former best friend." I couldn't imagine what she would say.

"As weird as me being with a real prince so what!? I can tell he likes you and you like him so go for it. Lulu should be a non-factor. Why allow her any control over your life? You said you aren't friends and it sucks to prioritize your happiness over someone who is a jerk. Maxie you don't have to be lonely because you think so. If you don't like Dante then we won't ever have this conversation again. But don't come crying if he dates someone else."

"I can't think about stuff like that. I have my custody case coming up for Georgie and I have work and Sofia to think of. Dante doesn't fit in my set of priorities so its no use." I have so much on my plate I don't want to be sucked into a relationship.

Britt goes over and puts Ben in the playpen and picks up Sofia and sniffs her. I thought maybe she would be nice enough to change her if she is ripe.

"So that's why the baby smells like him? You are already in a pseudo-relationship with him the only things you guys don't do is fuck." Is she really cursing with the baby right next to her I give her a face.

"Whatever Maxie they don't know what that means you are just like Nik he does the same thing. But seriously think about it... Hey Sofia, don't you just love Dante?" Sofia eyes get bigger and giggles at the mention of Dante. It doesn't count she always does that. Or maybe it does count since she always does that. Britt puts her back in the playpen. Am I in a pseudo-relationship?

"I have to focus on getting Georgie back and on my work. Dante doesn't fit into my life right now no one does." Can we just drop the subject.

"Dante already fits quite comfortably in your life. Don't make this an excuse to try to hold back now it will disrupt the flow. It will assuredly make Sofia pissed at you and I am pretty sure she will make you notice. About the Georgie thing I can speak on your behalf on the kind of mother you are and I am sure would do the same for you."

"I will cross that bridge when it comes to it and it would be great to have character witnesses. Hopefully the judge doesn't make it hard for me to get her back or I will appeal the decision. I am getting tired of people having any control over me."

"Ditto! Let's just enjoy eating and watching the movie while the little one play with their toys."

I start in on my burger and try to focus on the movie but all I can focus on is Dante and his presence in my life. It was wanted and probably needed but I was oblivious to the effect it would have on Sofia and Dante. I want Dante but that's Lulu's ex-husband. That kind of decision will have to wait until I get this custody thing out of the way.

**When Maxie asks the question "... so when do you have to leave?" and Dante mumbles "hopefully never" but only Sofia was able to hear it. Who knows if she can decipher what that means but both characters like the relationship they have and don't want it to stop. Maxie is unsure of how she should proceed because she is worrying about Lulu's feeling which shows she still cares. But something will have to give sooner or later right? **


End file.
